Stealing Your Heart
by niko56
Summary: Tara is the spunky and perky cheerleader that everyone loves to be around, though many never speculate that she is a closeted lesbian who has a major crush on our favorite teen heroin. Feeling trapped, and wanting to get closer to her Tara tries the one way she knows will get Kim's attention, to become one of the villains she fights on a daily basis. Rated M. Yuri. R&R please!
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the characters therein of which I have no plans to make any monetary gain from this fic, and I do not own the rights to. Sadly, Disney does. **

**A/N: Hi there, I'm Niko56, while normally I am an author of various Total Drama, Batman: the Animated Series, and Freakazoid! Stories, I have had this idea burning a hole in me brain for quite some time, and figured I should publish it. **

**Synopsis: Tara the spunky platinum blonde cheerleader is known for being very quiet and inconspicuous. (Big word) Shes not really known for having a lot of secrets or pitfalls most teenagers admit to, or not. But she does. As far back as she could remember, she has had a flame for our favorite teen heroin. (And a brief flame for our favorite clumsy blonde sidekick) Now that Kim and Ron are an item, her lust, urges, and slight jealous perception, have reached a breaking point. Tara figures the only way to get close to Kim, is to be like someone she fights against. Yup, Tara becomes a thief in order to impress, and get close to Kim...**

**PSA: ****contains language, violence, sexual themes, and Yuri, if you do not like any of which this author has mentioned, DO NOT read!**

**Rated: ****M for mature (And I use the term loosely)**

**A/N(2): ****I hope you guys enjoy, leave a REVIEW if you must, and continue to peruse the vast collection of fantastic stories the talented authors have written. **

"**Stealing Your Heart"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> A Blatant Disregard of Not Ignoring the Urge to Continue Regretfully, to Hold of a Torch for a Love Interest That has Somehow Fallen in Love With the Person Everyone Said She Would Fall in Love With in the First Place After Only Taking Three and a Half Seasons.

. . .

Tara Charendoff was always that perky, and spunky goody-good girl from the Middleton High School Cheer Squad. She didn't spend her evenings stopping drug Kingpins, chasing boys like it was an Olympic sport, gossiping, or committing some other vagrant act of teenage debauchery, she just...liked to live her life. She was a straight A student, she followed the rules, she never saw herself in Room 12 after school, and to top that all off, she was nice.

But, like all nice things, they're not all they're advertized to be. Beneath every blossom, there's a leech. Tara's leech wasn't prostitution, it wasn't gambling, or extortion, it was an urge shes had ever since she was little.

Tara liked girls.

Oh sure to the naked eye she looks like any ordinary straight girl. Hell shes even been seen dating multiple male suitors, but they all ended the same. Maybe it was the small stash of Playboy magazines under her bed that gave it away? Or if one were to look on her web browsing history 'Lesbian Pornography' was most viewed, right behind Facebook and Twitter. But in fact her biggest giveaway was her long time love interest. Her Artemis, the one of whom she could never have.

Kim Possible.

The Teen Heroin who had it all. She had Friends, prestige, killer moves, and of course, Ron Stoppable. Tara's would-be Achilles Heel. Though albeit short, Tara admittedly carried a small torch for the Klutzy sidekick as well, but that was short lived to say the least. Ever since those two began to date Tara's normally tame urges got more riled up than the Joker on speed. Anywhere, and any place she could she had to...release those growing urges. Poor thing. And no time or place would prove more inconvenient than on that fateful afternoon in October of 2007, where we lay our seen.

For some unforeseen reason Kim seemed to be the last from the squad to leave the locker room. She got her things together and slipped into her street clothes, when it hit her. Mr. Blakeslee, her AP Calculus teacher had assigned the end-all of homework assignments. Kim knew completing this at home was out of the question, lest she be tormented by her 'tweebish' brothers. She sighed, laid on one of the couches, busted out her AP Calc book and notepad, and enjoyed the peace and tranquility.

"Math, why did it have to be math?" she sighed after a brief face palm.

Unaware of Kim's presence, Tara was nearby the showers, she knew if she waited long enough everyone would be gone so she could do her thing. Today was no exception-or so she thought. She slipped off of her cheer uniform, assuming the coast was clear, and tiptoed into the shower. She turned on the water, moving to the side so it could warm up, she started to wash her body a little, but not soon before long, the urges made her start. Tara leaned against the wall, one hand to prop herself up, and one hand to rub herself down.

She envisioned something simple, not cheap and hastily produced back room porn, something more classy, if one can consider pornography as classy. She pictured Kim entering the shower with her, showing off her rocking body, and a smile that screams 'fuck me'. Kim would approach Tara, hold her close, and lay a soft kiss on her delicious lips, lips that tasted like blueberry lemonade.

"Oh...oh...oh." Tara moaned. Her howls of sexual release slowly but surely became louder and louder still.

Outside Kim was painfully muddling through the outlandishly absurd foray of calculative arithmetic that laid just inches from her eyes. In plain English: this shit sucks!

"Erg, I hate this." the teen heroin grumbled. She slammed her face onto her book and rubbed her ruby red hair, trying to come up with another variable for problem 7. "I'm gonna be at this all ni-"

"Ugh!"

"Huh?" the loud nearby moan was enough to perk up Kim's head.

"Ugh!" the moaning grew louder.

A concerned...and confused Kim emerged from the couch, and tiptoed towards the showers, where the moaning and the slashing of water only grew louder and more distinctively recognizable.

"Ugh...Ugh-oh yeah...oh yeah!"

The curious heroin wall crawled along the walls next to the shower in question. Steam was pouring out by the bucket load. Kim slowly ducked her head around the corner, having one eye's view inside, the figure masturbating was faint, but to her trained eye easily identifiable. Kim knew this was Tara, and though the fact that the sweet, innocent little blonde was rubbing herself out in a public place made things a tad off-putting for her, what really set Kim's eyes wide, was who she was imagining.

"Oh! Oh Kimmie...Oh Kimmie...yeah-oh baby, give it to me Kimberly Ann!"

See, it was one thing that Tara was rubbing one out in the school shower...it was another thing that it was to a woman who just so happened to be named Kim...but having HER middle name, that's what made Kim know...Tara was imagining herself being fucked by the teen heroin. And that's all Kim needed to feel that painful knot in her stomach.

The vision she was now picturing, and the steam started to blur her vision, and the stomach knot only became more noticeable. Kim hastily, yet quietly rifled to find her things, and then staggered out of the locker room, letting the door slam.

"Huh?" Tara stopped for a moment to hear the slam "Shit." she said to herself, and finished her normal showering ritual, the moment being shot right in the foot.

Kim ran from the gym, dashing out into the brisk afternoon temperature with the partly cloudy skies with the sun nearly set. Not paying attention she stumbled over a rock, and ate shit on the ground, she managed to get herself up, but the knot in her stomach and the fall forced some very unpleasant and unexpected vomiting, all over the grass.

"Ugh...ugh-blaaaaaaaaaah! [Cough-Cough!] Unh! Gross!" Kim took a few deep breath's as some residual, partially digested turkey sandwich and orange juice dribbled from her chin.

She stared at the small pool of yuck briefly, and tried to stand up, wiping away the rest from her face. She picked up her backpack, and headed for her pink souped up car that would make any respected car owner jealous. If there was one thing Kim needed right then, it was solace, and advice; and who else better to give such solace and advice, then perhaps her best friend.

Monique.

Kim made it to her house miraculously not vomiting anymore in the process. The Ebony female was painting her toe nails while Kim laid sprawled out on her bed, hugging one of her many stuffed pillows.

"You're kidding?" she asked not looking away from turning her big toe into a painting of Picasso like proportions.

"Nope." Kim sighed, starring at the ceiling

"Tara Charendoff, the chagrin of everything mean and bitter, the face of positivity and politeness, having a major Kim crush?" Monique asked raising an eyebrow

"It seems that way...ugh, I always see her with Josh, why the hell is she suddenly Jonesing for me?" Kim asked a tad tweaked. She turned over onto another pillow.

"Hey, it's always the quiet ones." Monique shrugged "God I can't believe shes a lez at heart. It sucks that shes still in the closet about this, I mean really, who knows how long shes been thinking of you-"

"Hey!" Kim raised her head "Are you trying to help me, or shove me into her possibly psychopathic arms?" the hero asked

"Say what?" Monique raised an eyebrow

"Think about it, you said it yourself, it's always the quiet ones-how do I know shes not just trying to lure me into a trap where through a few chemically induced events I end up living the rest of my days as her obedient sex slave?"

Monique paused, then started to laugh so hard she fell off her chair. "Ha-ha...ha-ha-ha-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-sex slave-ha-ha-ha-ha-oh that's too good girl!" she chuckled

"I'm serious!"

"Okay-okay I'm good." Monique composed herself, and sat back on the chair. "Okay Kim, first; even if Tara wants you as her pet-which I can guarantee you she doesn't-you could easily kick her blonde butt, and second; have you even talked to her about it?" she asked

"No, after I heard her moan my name, I rushed out of there, tripped over that fucking rock by the gym, puked up my lunch, and came right here." she explained

"Ew." the ebony girl cringed "Okay look, talk to her, tell T that the whole girl-on-girl sitch ain't your thing, and you just want to be friends, which reminds me, why didn't you go to Ron for this kind of help?"

"Really?" Kim asked sarcastically

"Yes really."

"...Gimme 5 minutes." Kim walked to the open window and leaped out. Leaving a confused Monique to go back to her toenail painting.

...6 Minutes Later...

Kim returned through the very window she leaped from, only she returned with a filled plain white pillow case filled with various and sundry items.

"Uh, that was 6 minutes." Monique said looking at her cell phone

"Shut-up." Kim threw the pillow case on the bed.

"So...where were you, dare I ask?" Monique asked with a slight eye roll.

"Ron's house." Kim said bluntly, dumping the contents of the case out onto the bed.

"What is all this stuff?" Monique asked a little perturbed

"The contents under Ron's bed." Kim said going through them "Every issue of Playboy and Penthouse for this year, with sticky pages."

"Ew."

"This picture of me he took with my shirt off, don't ask me how he got away with that...uh, oh, 12 condoms, unopened-"

"Okay uh-what is this stack of...perversion, doing on my bed for?" Monique asked

"To prove a point, the second I mention this to Ron, there's only one word on his mind-threesome, he may be a kid on the outside but he's like every other man at heart." Kim explained

"Oh I getcha, you're afraid he won't grasp the severity of the situation and only wants to get you two in bed with him?"

"That's the long version of it, yes." Kim nodded "I love him but...He's still like any other guy."

"Okay, now that I understand why you're here-what do you want me to do?" Monique asked

"Advice, I can't just walk up to Tara and say: hey T, masturbate to any good looking redheaded teen heroes lately? Can I?"

"...Why not?" Monique asked with a shrug

"I can't just be that blunt, I'm too nice, I'm not Bonnie."

"Alright-alright...uh..." Monique kept thinking "Okay, run it by Ron first."

"How?" Kim asked

"Make it a hypothetical, so it's not about you...it's about your "friend" see where I'm going with this?" Monique asked

"Yeah okay."

"Wait for his answer, than come back to me, so we can use that...to help you handle the whole T situation." Monique finished

"Well I guess I got nothing to lose I suppose, thanks Monique you're the best-" she went in for a hug

"Whoa-whoa, keep yo lezzy hands off me girl." she said jokingly

"Screw you." Kim chuckled and hugged her anyway. She packed up Ron's...belongings "I gotta get these back to Ron's, I think he's still at practice. Big game tomorrow."

"Remember what I told you, be subtle, but not too subtle so you confuse him." Monique reminded her

"Yeah, there's a task all in of itself." Kim rolled her eyes, and leaped from the window. Taking off into the darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

**Random [useless] Cartoon Trivia: **voice actor Frank Welker is the 2nd highest grossing actor in Hollywood, just behind Samuel L. Jackson.

Before becoming Ron Stoppable, Will Friedle voiced Terry McGinnis, the new Batman from Batman Beyond.

Steven Spielberg, with the assistance of Tom Ruegger, Paul Dini, and Bruce Timm, produced many great cartoons from 1990-1998.


	2. Passion

**Thanks for the feedback, keep it up!**

**Marmerso96: No shes not, I'll touch base on that in due time.**

**EnterpriseCV-6: See, if I had done it that way, there would be no story, solid advice, she confronts her early, case closed, end of story. This ways more fun. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> After An Off-Model Conversation With Her BF, Kim, Part of a Far to Overused Yuri Couple Inadvertently Find a Soft Passion After She Comes to Climax With the Stress of Dealing With the One Person of Whom She Least Expected to Have Such a Heated Desire to Become More than Just Friends Even Though they are Just Friends.

. . .

Bueno Nacho.

Our Disney non copyright infringement version of Taco Bell...or Taco Del Mar, or whatever region of America you live in. Kim and Ron took their usual booth, near the middle right side of said restaurant with the giant hat. Kim had ordered a burrito with a side of cheesy jalapeno nachos, and a medium Dr. Pepper. Ron had ordered his usual, a usual that would make some fast food regulars jealous. Three tacos, two orders of spicy jalapeno cheesy, two nacos, a fast food creation of his own design, and a large Mountain Dew.

Kim had nothing more on her mind then to pop the "hypothetical" question that was burning a hole in her brain, alongside the Calc homework she never got to finish. She was about to speak, when Ron's beloved naked mole rat Rufus jumped from his pocket and dove head first into one of the nacos like it was a swimming pool.

"Hmm-cheese." he exclaimed happily

"Um so...there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." she said twirling her hair in embarrassment

"What is it?" Ron asked, with a mouth full of food

"Um...i-i-i-it's a hypothetical." she stuttered a little

"Oh no KP, I get enough "hypotheticals" in school, the last place I want them is in my sanctuary." he exclaimed annoyed

"Your sanctuary...a fast food restaurant?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"Yessim."

"Well, could you answer it anyway?" she begged. Ron held her hands on the table

"Of course I can." now she felt more relaxed

"Okay, Say...I have this friend, whose a girl."

"Okay."

"And...say this girl...has a friend, whose also girl, but she finds out that her friend, has a..." her voice trailed, as Ron took a gulp of his Dew.

"A...yeast infection?" he guessed

"Yes-no-God no." Kim cringed "I meant, a girl-on-girl crush, but the girl shes crushing on, knows, but she doesn't want the crusher to know. Have I lost you yet?" she asked

"Uh..." Ron looked over at Rufus who shrugged

"Mm-hmm?" he shrugged

"Uh...okay, uh-girl, likes girl, other girl finds out, won't tell the first girl-what's the problem, she a homophobe?" Ron asked getting a tad pushy

"No...not exactly." Kim looked away and drummed her fingers on the table "But what if...the girl whose being crushed on, has a boyfriend?"

"Ohhhhhhhh, I getcha now, you wanna know what the boy would do in case the girl starts macking on his girl?" Ron asked

Uh-yeah, that's one way of putting it, sure. Good, that was easy-what would do if you were in that boyfriend's situation Ron?"

"Oh if I were him, I'd slug the shit out of that chick." he said flatly and seriously

"YOU'D HIT A GIRL!" Kim blurted, but quickly covered her mouth after realizing she wasn't using her inside voice. "Um, you'd hit a girl?" she whispered

"Uh...I thought this was hypothetical?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes...yes it is." Kim smiled sheepishly "But...b-but, you think the boyfriend should punch the crusher?" she asked confusedly

"Hey, here's how I picture it KP, if I went and blatantly macked on a girl who was with her BF, naturally he would knock me into next week. So, if say; some girl went all kissy-face on you if I was around, the natural response would be for me to knock her, into next month, if you haven't already done so first." he took another sip of Dew "It's a...territorial thing-a guy thing." he explained

"Right." Kim half smiled

"L-look, why you asking me this anyway?" he asked

"Uh...I was watching TV, and it came up?" Kim asked lightly

"Damn sitcoms, they'll put any kind of shit on television these days. But look, In my mind, if she would be a threat to you, I just want to protect you-what if shes some...I dunno, lez predator who wants to use you as a house pet?" Ron asked

"That's what I said." Kim whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"But! In all honesty, if say...they wanted to experiment just once or so, you know to get it out of their systems, as the boyfriend, I would...be okay with it I guess." Kim was a tad shocked at that answer

"What?" she raised an eyebrow

"Look, girls can experiment; and no one gives a shit, guys do it-gay, straight up. Besides, I don't see it as cheating if it's with the same sex-it's just not the same...risks and stuff as an affair you know?" Ron explained

"I-I don't follow." Kim shook her head

"Okay look...here-here's some math for ya...two pussies=no cheaty, cause no penetration... Dick+pussy=cheaty, cause there IS penetration." Ron explained bluntly, Kim was very confused, she rolled her eyes

"What about two guys, huh?"

"Asshole, difference." Ron added

"Well...what if the girl had...you know, a toy?" Kim asked still embarrassed

"A strap-on?"

"Sure." Kim sighed, and threw her hands up, now the conversation as getting weird

"It's not real, plain and simple. Still not he same." Ron shrugged

"So...you would let them experiment, if you didn't know?" Kim asked

"Just so they can get it out of their horny systems, as long as the girl knows who she loves, to me; it's okay." he took another sip "But if I saw her do it I would beat the lesbian out of her."

"Heh-heh." Kim chuckled sheepishly, envisioning Ron knocking Tara through a wall.

"Okay, with that talk in mind, time to resume eating before I slowly keep losing my appetite." Ron went back to it. "So, you just...felt like asking me this agonizing barrage of questions...over a shitty sitcom?"

"Um...yes." Kim smiled

"Ugh, fucking TV." he sighed

Just then, the watch Kimmunicator rang [beep-beep-beep-beep]

"Go Wade!"

"_Kim, trouble in Livonia Michigan, someones broken into an old automobile factory." the chubby genius explained_

"Any camera feed?"

"_I'm patching it through now." _

A familiar hastily built and poorly manufactured hover car lands on the roof, and two all to familiar characters jump out of it.

"Drakken and Shego, of course." Kim sighed

"_I've got a ride set up, good luck." Wade's transmission ended_

"Let's hit it!" the two stood up.

The plane trip to Michigan, at the rate the jet was flying would take them perhaps 30 minutes (Fast jet) It seemed quiet for the first 5, with Kim constantly thinking about what to say to Tara, after hearing Ron's little story.

"Hey, speaking of TV, I saw a really good old movie last weekend with some of the fellas." Ron said breaking the silence

"Huh? Oh, which one?" Kim asked pretending to care

"Clerks." suddenly she cared

"Clerks? You mean that shitty black and white off humor-low budget-debacle made by Kevin Smith?"

"The same. And hey! It was good!" Ron added

"It was about two dead end job guys who spent a whole day bitching and moaning about life and being irate and sadistic towards their customers." Kim explained

"No! Dante bitched and moaned about his life, and Randal was irate and sadistic towards the customers!" Ron corrected

"I rest my case." Kim sighed

"Hey, something had to take your mind off of what we talked about before." Ron added

"Yeah, I guess it did, didn't it?"

Inside the old Chevrolet Factory, our reverse Joker and Harley Quinn were perusing the old auto parts. Trying to find something of value for their latest sure-to-fail take over the world scheme.

"Take note Shego, what's better than a factory filled with old auto parts?" the Blue self-proclaimed Evil Genius asked

"Uh, the fact your rowdy and annoying cousin isn't in it?" she asked sarcastically

"Oh yes, that is nice isn't it? But what I meant was, a lowbrow, rundown old factory, sure to be so insignificantly tiny, not even Kim Possible will be here to ruin my day." Drakken explained

"Huh...you know, it's half baked and blatantly obvious-but damn it makes sense. See Dr. D, all these failures have taught you something." Shego said in her usual semantic tone.

"Erg, just stick to the checklist." Drakken hissed

"Yeah-yeah." the green girl took out a clipboard and pen. A piece of paper was clipped to it. "Alright, uh...one Cummins 800 horsepower engine?"

"Check." Drakken responded

"Three spark plugs?"

"Check."

"A new alternator for the new Bugatti I stole." she said a tad sheepish

"Che-what?" Drakken turned around "If it's new, how did you break it?"

"I got in a race with Vin Diesel...you connect the dots as to how it turned out." She said with a sarcastic smile

"You know, I hear he's really nice in person."

"Oh, he is." Shego confirmed "Now uh...let's see...oh, new break shoes?" she asked

"Oh-uh..." Drakken looked around, until one was suddenly placed in his hand "Thank you, check-HUH?" he quickly realized who handed it to him.

"Snooch to the nooch." Ron said cool like with crossed arms

"Oh, you saw Clerks as well?" Drakken asked with a smile "I knew one of them had good taste."

"HEY! Earth to Dr. D, Kimmy, and the other one, here-now-CONNECT THE DOTS!" Shego yelled, her hands glowing green.

"Right, take care of them Shego!" he ordered

"Same as it ever was." she said "Hi-yeah!"

"Ron look out!" Kim pushed him out of the way, and hr and Shego got into it, like they always do, rolling into another room, fighting all the way. This left Ron and Drakken, with Rufus as backup.

"You know there are a million fine looking women in the world dude but they don't all bring you lasagna at work...most of em just cheat on you." Ron said

"That's such a great line...and it's so true!" Drakken sobbed a little

"Yeah, and-it provides a great distraction, which is thankfully not me-HI-YEAH!" Ron leaped into action.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego rolled around in the abandoned Hallway. Kim got a few nice combos on the green harlequin's face, and Shego's fist of fury connected with Kim's stomach, then Kim did this wall run to drop kick combination of parkour like proportions, knocking Shego into a nearby stair railing, then the two plummeted down the stairs, and into the next hallway. Shego managed to throw Kim off of her, and then grabbed a nearby tire iron. Wiping some blood away from her lip.

"I'm getting too old for this. Perhaps it's time we knock off the little kid shit, and settle this like grownups?" she asked sadistically

"That's a little dark for you." Kim said trying to act as a mental defense mechanism

"Like I said Kimberly, I'm getting old. I think it's time you take that long overdue trip to the next world!" she raised the blunt object, and Kim; thinking fast sideswiped her to the ground "Dammit!" and the two began to wrestle into the R&D room.

Back upstairs, to the more...comedic of fights, Ron and Drakken were in and out of each others headlocks and sissy fights, quoting Clerks the whole way through.

"Come on who pisses you off?" Ron asked

"Well I guess it's not customers in general, maybe just a group of customers." Drakken responded

"Like who?" Ron asked

"Erg-the milk maids."

"The milk maids?" Ron asked

"The women...that go through every...gallon of milk...looking for that...later date!" Drakken struggled as Ron had him in a tighter headlock then he had expected "As if somewhere beyond all the other gallons there's a container of milk that won't go bad for like...a decade!"

"Aw, that movie was classic." Ron mused

"I know!"

"And hey, remember the part, when Dante and Randal fight, and Dante rams Randal in the gut really hard?" Drakken asked

"That's what she said-and...now I don't recall." Ron said trying to remember

"Well it goes something like this!" Drakken did just as he described to Ron's gut, causing the blonde klutz to hit the floor

"OOF! Ow."

"Easiest trick in the book!" Drakken made a break for the exit "See you later buffoon! Remember, you're not even supposed to be here today! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Rufus jumped on Ron;s chest, and tried to comfort him

"I got beaten, and out-Clerked, by Drakken...this is a new low." he sighed painfully

Downstairs in R&D, it wasn't going all peaches and cream for Kim either, after nearly getting her neck sliced off, she found herself in a deadly Shego headlock.

"Erg-erg-AH!" she struggled

"Ha-ha-ha." the green woman chuckled sadistically "Oh, now this is why I don't mind growing old, heh-heh-heh-heh."

"ERG-ERG!" Kim struggled some more

"Come on Kimmie, I know you like it...oh Kimmie-Oh Kimmie, succumb to it, give in, go to sleep." Those words flashed back into Kim's head of what Tara was moaning about just hours ago.

"_Kimmie...Oh Kimmie..."_

She came back to reality, only to realize she would be falling out of it, if she couldn't get neutral right quick. She managed to stomp on Shego's right foot, which caused the green evil woman to loosen her grip long enough to let her go

"Yeow!" she held her foot, caught completely off guard. Kim grabbed her, and pulled her close.

Strangely enough. Kim still wasn't truly in reality, her neck seized a little, it almost appeared like she had passed out, but she knew she hadn't, then again Kim felt it weird that suddenly she saw Tara's pretty face on Shego's equally pretty body, and for some unforeseen reason, nothing seemed right

"_Succumb to it-" "I don't see it as cheating if it's with the same sex-it's just not the same-not the same-not the same-" "Just to get it out of your system-system-system."_

"_Kimmie...Oh Kimmie...I want you!"_

"Kim...Kimmy...HEY!" Shego yelled. And Kim ventured back into semi-reality, still holding onto the green woman she envisioned as the blonde "Hey princess, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I want you too Tara." she said softly

"huh-mmnmhmnmm."

What really caught the green woman off guard and eyes wide was Kim's next move. Her lips plowed right into Shego's. Her tongue encircled hers, and The green woman couldn't do much else, but accept it. But, on the flip-side to that coin, damn could Kim Kiss. It seemed like she would never let do, still dreaming of the sultry blonde...

**To Be Continued...Aren't Cliffhangers great?**

**Random [Useless] Cartoon Trivia: **New Jersey seems to produce many voice actors and producers of animation: Tom Ruegger, John DiMaggio (Drakken), Jess Harnell, Charlie Schlatter, James Sie, Ashley Tisdale (Camille Leon), Charlie Adler, and Patrick Warburton (Mr. Barkin)

"Clerks" was made into an animated series in 2000, running for a record low of 6 episodes, though it was good enough for IGN to rank it 98th overall with it's Top 100 Animated Series

Mark Hamill, who was Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars Trilogy, found himself typecast as a hero afterwords and found it difficult t get work, this changed in 1992 when he landed the role of Joker on Batman: the Animated Series, he has been primarily a voice actor ever since; and his version of Joker is arguably considered one of the best, typically dueling alongside Heath Ledger's version.


	3. Juxtaposition

**Just keep up the feedback boys and girls**

**EnterpriseCV-6: It helped set up the Cliffhanger, and besides even Ali threw a few bad punches**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Our Joker and Harley Quinn Parody Duo now Realize After Discovering the Possible Ambiguous Nature of Our Favorite Teen Crime Fighting Hero Hatch a Half Baked Scheme to Use that Against her in Future Missions While she Must Now Begin to Cope with the Problems to the Fact that Not Only is Someone of the Same Sex Crushing on Her but that she Might Be Somewhat Excepting of It.

. . .

Now locked in what appears to be soft-core porn oral coitus, Kim was running her wandering fingers through Shego's Raven dark hair. Shego in fact, was getting into the groove as well, reluctant at first she found her hands gently caressing Kim's hips.

The two continued their passionate tongue wrestle off, which for some strange reason was not interrupted by our favorite young Klutz and his naked mole rat companion. But eventually Shego grew tired of being mouth stuffed by her greatest enemy, and felt the need to push her off...which landed Kim in a pile of old, decrepit, and rusty mufflers.

"Mhmnmhm-YAH!"

"Whoooooa-[crash]-ugh." Kim groaned

"Ugh, what's that? You're new defense mechanism princess? Cause you should never have tested it out on a bisexual woman. Oh Kimmy-Kimmy-Kimmy, I didn't know you swung both ways too." the green girl chuckled, wiping some residual drool from her face. Kim threw a muffler off of her head, and just stared with an expression of anguish, mixed with angered defeat. "But how did you know I did princess."

Kim stopped for a moment, that was actually news to her, but the last thing she wanted to do right now was run her mouth.

"We should do this again sometime, you are a freaking great kisser by the by-" she turned to the windows to see Drakken's hovercraft was close

"Come on Shego, let's hit it!"

"Well, it's been a nice first date, but I really must be going, gimme a call sometime." Shego said mockingly. She then leaped from the window, landing gracefully onto the craft, and Drakken flew away.

"KP!" Just as Ron entered

"Ugh."

"Kim! Are you alright?" he asked

"Uh-ye-yeah, I-I'll manage Ron, you know me." he helped her up "Thanks."

"No problem, anyway, Rufus chewed a hole in Drakken's loot bag, he only made out with half the things he wanted to, the engine not being one of them." he explained

"I should hope not." Kim said half heatedly, rubbing her head "Uh, what happened with you two?" she asked trying to keep the subject AWAY from her.

"Ugh, well; ya know." he shrugged "We fought, and I kicked his blue butt, with my awesome skills!" he said doing a few fighting poses.

"Sissy fight?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"S-shut-up, the worst part of it is, he out clerked me!" Ron yelped

"Out clerked you?"Kim asked confused "What the f*ck does that mean?"

"He knew more quotes then I did." Ron said a tad in a whisper, then crossed his arms

"This is a movie you saw last week, and now suddenly you're an expert?" she asked confused

"Hey, look at who you're talking to." Ron reminded her

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She agreed

They started out of the room, and made their way to the exit, things were going nice and quiet, until...

"Hey...[sniff-sniff-sniff-sniffffffffff] KP, why do you smell more like Shego than you normally do?" Ron asked taking a big old whiff, as did Rufus

"Ew, pew-you!" he squeaked

"Uh...uh." Kim froze "Uh...how do you know what she smells like, hmm?" Kim asked, trying to fire his suspicion back at him

"Ah-cause she always wreaks of that cheap perfume, and that lame scented lipstick."

Busted.

Kim's backfire was fired back at her. She embarrassingly covered her lips, then she got a few steps behind Ron, and then felt it was safe to talk again. But Kim would have to admit, Ron was right; Shego did wreak of those exact scents.

"Uh, well...things got...too close." Kim said...which, that's not a lie.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ron asked

"NO!" she yelled getting extremely defensive

"Okay-okay, chill the nips woman, it was a joke anyway, the hypothetical...remember?" Ron asked

"Oh...uh-y-y-y-yeah r-r-right." Kim scratched her head in embarrassment. She continued forward, Ron looked at Rufus, who just shrugged

"Hmm-hmm?"

At the same time Drakken and Shego flew through the skies heading back to their lair, located...in...Agoura Hills California! It all seemed Quiet, Drakken drove, Shego filed her nails, but the self proclaimed evil genius decided to break the silence

"So, you'll be pleased to know-though we didn't steal all of the items we search for, I did manage to out clerk the buffoon." Drakken explained

"And, what-dare I ask-is out clerking?" Shego asked, not looking up

"I knew more Clerks quotes than he did." Drakken said proudly

"This is a movie you saw last week, and now suddenly you're an expert?" Shego asked

"Hey, look at who you're talking to." Drakken said

"Hmm...good point."

"So, you seemed to have a more triumphant victory, as usual; what happened?" Drakken asked casually.

"Ya know, it's funny you should mention that." Shego chuckled a little "It's actually kind of an amusing short story...I was kicking her ass, and for whatever the reason, she like...kissed me-"

"WHAT!" the hover car screeched to an abrupt halt, sending Shego into the windshield

"Ow, the f*ck?" she asked rubbing her head. Drakken started again slowly

"Sorry. So...she...kissed you?" Drakken asked

"Yup."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah ya know-mwah-mwah-mwah." Shego did a mocking demonstration

"Alright-alright, I get the picture, but...why did she I wonder?" Drakken asked

"She never did give me an answer now that you mention it, I wonder if she knew I am Bi?"

"You think it was a defense mechanism?" Drakken asked

"I said the same thing, got no response...course if it was-that was one desperate-and well-Well-WELL overdone attempt." Shego said with emphasis.

"I see." Drakken nodded

"But that's not even the strangest part Dr. D, before she did it-now mind you, she may or may not have just re-entered reality from a blackout-she, called me Tara, then did it." Shego explained

"Well, when I took Psych 101 I used that class as nap time, however; I did remember that the brain is more fully aware when fully conscience then when just reentering consciousness." Drakken explained, causing Shego to raise an eyebrow

"So, what you're saying Professor...is, Kimmy might have been a tad loopy?" Shego

"Exactly."

"So, what do we do now?" the green skinned woman shrugged

"Now we finish up my latest doomsday device, but when we run into Kim Possible again-and believe me we will-you're going to have to get her in a conscience position to kiss you again, just to be sure." Drakken ordered

"Well, she was a pretty good kisser-but I guess if you've plowed through one pair of barely legal lips you've plowed through them all." she shrugged

"Excellent." Drakken smirked. The two continued their flight.

Once in Middleton, Ron walked Kim home, Rufus knew where this was going, so he hid in Ron's pocket.

"Thanks for walking me home." she said a little...8th grade girl-ish

"Hey it's no problem baby." Kim hoped for a kiss. She got that wish. Ron held her hands and went in for a nice lip-to lip contact, that Kim thoroughly enjoyed.

"Hnmmmnmhmnmhmhm-mwah."

"Ah...boy lips." she whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing, see ya tomorrow, go give em hell at the game Stoppable." she winked

"Oh yeah about that, Mr. Coach B text all of us while I was fighting Drakken, games canceled." Ron explained

"Huh? Why?" Kim asked

"Uh, some drug bust or whatever, it involved most of the team, so; it's a Win for us, he said he would try to get us a pick-up game with West Golden for tomorrow, but it's probably not going to happen, but that means late practice, which means tired Ron, which means no date night." he explained regretfully

"It's okay, we'll do something over the weekend." Kim smiled

"Sure, sounds good-hey?"

"Yeah?" Kim asked

"I love you." Ron said in a way so the studio audience says...awwwww.

"I love you too."

Kim yawned when she entered the house. She staggered up each stair to her room in; what I've always assumed to be her attic. She was so damn tired she didn't even take off her mission clothes, she barely even took off her shoes, and then simply plopped down on her bed, to try and catch a few Z's.

"[Yawn]-F*ck it." she fell on the bed.

Though almost just as she closed her eyes, she felt something caress her back. Kim shrugged it off, and continued to drift into sleep, this of course was interrupted by Kim being tossed over on her back like a rag-doll, and the teen heroin looked in horror at the nude figure she saw holding her down.

"Why you dosing off on me baby?" it was Tara, though; stronger and more sadistic.

"T-T-T-T?" Kim asked

"Why did you kiss that green bitch, haven't you gotten it by now? I'm in love with you...I want you, and there's no way-NO WAY, I'm gonna lose you to some bisexual, green skinned little whore! I think someone is gonna have to be taught a lesson." Tara held a helpless Kim down, and got way too close

"No-n-n-no T-Tara, I-I-I didn't mean to, I thought she was you!" Kim pleaded

"No more lies! It's time you learned your place my little slave. And if you don't learn it soon, there's gonna be more consequences...and you will address me as mistress, got it?"

"G-G-Got it, M-Mistress." Kim sobbed

"Excellent, ha-ha...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"GASP!" Kim awoke the following morning.

She was quick to realize it was just a dream. She was in fact, laying on her floor, wrapped up in part of her blanket that was partially on the floor, and partially on her bed. Kim was still in her mission clothes, her hair was a mess, and she was dripping in a cold sweat.

"Whew...oh God...it was just a dream, just a horrible-horrible dream."

At School, Kim grudgingly approached her locker, the past day's events as well as the dream yielded a very-very restless night's sleep. She yawned, and approached her locker, taking out a few of the books she needed, and remembering she still didn't finish her-"

"Calc homework sh*t, Blakeslees's gonna kill me." she slammed her tired head against the nearest locker "Erg, f*ck it, I'll do it in Soc." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ron was roaming the halls, until he was stopped by a big and burly man who could scare the agitation out of R Lee Ermy. That of whom was the football coach, vice principal, and the go-to substitute of Middleton High School, Steve Barkin.

"Stoppable!"

"Yes sir!" he saluted

"Don't salute me!" he barked

"Yes sir."

"Better, alright so I called that schmutz from West Golden about a pick-up game, he laughed, then hung up, jerk...so we'll be practicing tonight, and the weekends yours." he explained

"Sweet." Ron smirked

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's Lowerton's defensive playbook, learn it-"

"Memorize it, live it, or don't come back." Ron said like it was a predetermined thing that Mr. Barkin was gonna say

"Atta Boy, see ya at practice." he walked away Ron fell against the locker, Rufus tried to comfort him

"This bites, Lowerton has two of the three best linebackers from here to Don Bosco Prep, full rides to USC or Alabama-all that, and what's worse; I still can't get the notion out of my head little buddy...why was Kim acting so strange the other day?"

"Hmm-hmm?" he shrugged

Over by Kim, a nervous Tara was nearby, eying up the redheaded girl, deep breathing.

"Okay T...you can do this...you have to confront her about this...you can't keep hiding away...I can't do it." she turned around "Yes I can-no I can't-don't be a pussy-but if I do then-" she realized this back and forth was drawing attention "Heh-heh, nothing to see here." she chuckled sheepishly, she turned her attention to Kim, thinking about what to say like she was that lonely dorky senior asking the hottest chick in school to Senior Prom.

"Hey Kim."

The teen froze, she closed her locker door. Kim saw Tara, but a quick double take revealed dream Tara...not as pretty as it looked

"Uh-o-oh, hey T, uh-you heard about the game cancellation right, no practice." She explained trying to be business as usual

"Yeah of course." Tara said

"Well...good, nice-"

"Wait!" Tara grabbed Kim's wrist out of impulse

"Sh*t." Kim whispered

"Um...you know, since were free and junk, uh-you know we never hang out-really, I uh...you know, thought we could...see a movie, maybe do some shopping?" Tara asked, looking away

"Like a...date?" Kim asked nervously

"NO-no, of course not." Tara blurted "Just two friends...you know, doing girl things."

Kim remained frozen, not knowing what to say.

**To Be Continued...rEvIeW pLeAse**

**Random [Useless] Cartoon Trivia: **Voice Actor Kevin Michael Richardson supposedly does the best impression of Bill Shatner after running a marathon.

Rob Paulsen, who voiced Raphael in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, now will voice Donatello in the latest inception of the series, 26 years later.

Contrary to popular belief, the voice of Timmy Turner on the Fairly Oddparents is not a young boy, but in fact, voice actress Tara Strong.

Random fact: Don Bosco Prep has one of the greatest high school football records in the history of the game


	4. Defiance

**Review when Applicable, thank you**

Chapter 4: Consciously Speaking, Kim Inadvertently Decides to Go on a "Hang Out Sess" with the One Person who Really Wants to get Inside her Pants more than her Actual BF who in Fact is just Beginning to Break Character and Suspect Something is Amiss, and Will Come to Realize it In the Next Chapter, Meanwhile our favorite Blue, New Jersey Villain and his Green Sidekick Devise a Possible Plan to Prove the Promiscuity of Kim's Potentially Homosexual Nature In Hopes of Trying to make her Mentally Unable to Fight.

. . .

Kim drew a blank at Tara. The normally calm and collected redhead looked at her blonde "friend" like a disabled deer in the headlights. The heroin simply waited for the other woman to assume she was a freak and leave. But not Tara. She was far too persistent for that.

On one hand she enjoyed Tara's platinum blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and gorgeous features she only started to realize yesterday afternoon, but on the other, she wanted to run a scream 'Lesbian' at the top of her lungs.

Now contrary to the Disney belief, Kim; like the rest of us, has a full conscience. And the first half appeared on the right shoulder. Kim's devil. Wearing a skin tight red as all hell costume, the devil horns, and of course the red trident.

"_What are ya drawing a blank for Kimmy? That cunts haunting yer dreams! That's fucked up!" _

"Um...y-yeah it kinda is." Kim agreed.

"_So quit standing around like some bimbo, tell that twat ta take a hike and kick her Lezzy butt to the curb...and make her cry." _

"But that's...no! That's mean!" Kim turned her attention to her vacant left shoulder. "Isn't there supposed to be two of you?" she asked

"_Oh-ho-ho-ho." Devil-Kim chuckled "I don't think that goody-goody we'll be bothering us for awhile."_

. . .

Somewhere...Kim's bright and shining angel was bound and gagged in a dark and scary basement.

"_Mmmhmnmhm-mhmnmmhm." she said in muffled fashion_

_. . ._

"_Forget her, just get rid of that blonde demon, you don't wanna ta be some sex slave for the rest of your days, do ya?"_

"No." Kim agreed

"_Then do it, I'll be in touch." And just like that, she disappeared, Kim was back in reality. _

"Oh, um...T-you're still here."

"Hecks yeah I'm still here." she said a tad overeager, and then she embarrassingly retracted realizing just how overeager that was.

"Um..." Kim glanced to see above her head, where her smirking devil sat and waited. "You know what, I think that would be nice." Devil-Kim did a face palm then disappeared yet again.

"Really." Tara raised an eyebrow of uncertainty.

"Yeah...Yeah I think it will be nice, I'll drive you there after school." Kim said

"Yay, I can't wait, I'll see you then."

"Bye." Kim waved nervously, then turned to her locker where she slammed her head against it "Shit! Fuck...fuck-fuck-fuck!" she muttered

"You just made a date didn't you girl?" Kim turned to her right, where Monique leaned against the other locker.

"Don't get me started." Kim sighed

"Now you know I gotta...so what happened?" Monique asked

"Erg, I-I was...my stupid-ERG!" she could hardly explain it.

"Lemme guess, Devil said no way, tied up yo Angel somewhere, so you felt you had to defy said Devil?" Monique casually explained

"Um...Wow...Yeah." Kim nodded a little confused "How did you-"

"Girl my consciences do it like...once a week-and don't let the halo fool you, my angel might be an angel, but believe me she ain't no saint girl."

"Wait a minute, if she is angel, wouldn't that make her-"

"Never mind; let's move this along before this turns into a gray area." Monique insisted, breaking the fourth wall.

"Erg, I can't believe it, I practically drove myself into her arms-ERG Fuck!" she sneered

"Okay-okay, if she were to make any advances towards you, you...smack the piss out of her." Monique insisted

"If she gives me a reason, believe me; I'm gonna." Kim warned "Guess I have no choice-I'm gonna bring her by the store anyway, so you can help if I need back-up." Kim explained

"Good call, but hey-this might be a good opportunity to discover WHY T thinks that-but ya gotta be subtle as all hell." Monique warned

"It is my specialty." Kim shrugged

[Ding-aling-aling-aling]

"Shit, I'm late for Soc. Fuck." Kim slurred

"Yeah I'm late for gym...oh well, I can afford one zero, later Kim!" Monique walked in the opposite direction.

Kim opened her locker to get one last book, where Devil-Kim was waiting

"Wait a second...If I'm late...I'll have detention, and I have detention, I can't go on that "date" with Tara." she thought

"_Hmm-hmm, maybe there's hope for you yet Possible." as the Devil said this, Angel Kim appeared, looking very disgruntled. "Help me."_

"Sorry, your on your own." Kim smirked

"_No wait-[Slam]"_

"Oh boy, I hope I'm not too late for being late." Kim smiled, skipping merrily to Sociology 101.

Kim made sure she was nearly 10 minutes late, she entered the room, and gasped. All the students were in the room, but their teacher was nowhere to be found.

"What in the? Where's Mr. Leahy?" Kim asked

"Late." one of the students said.

"But...it's been 10 minutes!" She complained

"You're surprised?" Another student asked, just then, their terribly uncoordinated teacher sauntered into the room

"Sorry I'm late class-oh good morning Kim, take your seat please." he said sweetly

"Yes sir." she sighed "I gotta date with a dyke." she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile Drakken sat in the living room of his new Desert-type lair near the sprawling suburb of Agoura Hills California. Home to notable residents like: Ray Romano, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Charlie Schlatter, Nolan North, and more.

The lair itself, appears to be a an average suburban house...and you would be right. Anyway, Shego entered, wearing a robe matching her outfit, and holding the day's paper.

"Here's your paper Dr. D." she said halfheartedly.

"The funnies better be in it this time or I shall raise hell with that editor!" He damanded. "But thank you." he accepted the paper

"What are you doing over there, writing your memoirs?" the green woman asked with a forced chuckle

"If you must know, I am writing a script!" he cheered

"Dammit, I told you to stop talking to that Welker guy!" Shego sneered

"No-no, it's for you." the genius said with a smirk

"Me? Why?"

"For your next fight with Kim Possible I've devised a script of words for you to say, in hopes to bring her...out of the closet if you will-oh and you will be wearing a wire to get all the juicy evidence." he explained

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa." she stopped him "Okay first of all, this is a potential failure of Jack Spicer like proportions...and second of all, there is NO WAY that I am going to fight from a script-ESPECIALLY one that YOU made up!" she yelled with emphasis.

"You know, your words hurt." Drakken said whimpering slightly, like he does, but then shrugging off "And don't ever compare me to Spicer-that boy is a hack!" he snarked taking the script back.

"Takes one to know one." she whispered all sing-song

"I heard that. But think of it this way, say this works-"

"Ha, there's a shot in the dark." Shego interrupted, and took the sports section of the paper

"Erg, anyway...if this does work-and yes IF being the operative word, the press will have a field day, Kim Possible, a closet lesbian, she'll be broken...she'll never be in our way again." Drakken smiled

"As convoluted as this debacle seems...I'm kinda digging the end results, gimme that script Spielberg." she insisted, putting the paper down.

"Certainly." Drakken tossed it to her. Shego began reading it

"Hmm." she nodded "Hmm-Mm-hmm."

"Well?" the blue man asked

"You know...I might be over optimistic Dr. D, but...this ain't half bad." she finally said "Where'd you learn to write like this-Dave Goyer can't write like this!"

"I took a screenwriting workshop in college, I guess it just stuck." Drakken shrugged and took a sip of his Earl Grey tea. "That is some good Earl Grey."

"Well hold on, what if she gives me a response that wouldn't make sense to the next line in the script?" Shego asked

"Improv, ad-lib; you're good at that stuff." Drakken insisted

"You know, you're right Dr. D, okay; I think we can make this work." The green woman smirked

"Wait, I'm right? Say that again please?" he asked

"Not gonna happen, I'm surprised it's not snowing outside." the green woman chuckled

About one timezone away, Kim waited in her car, impatiently tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. It's as if she was waiting for two in the same: someone trying to kill her-though would also prove an annoyance. But somehow, from earlier, she just couldn't shake a previous feeling.

"She does have soft curves-erg-dammit Possible, you like men, you love Ron, you like-pussy-NO-ERG!" she just couldn't shake those feelings. "If my bad conscience wants me to push her away, what does the good one want me to do? Throw cosh into the wind and make out with her?" Suddenly, the two appeared on her left shoulder, her angel had her devil in a headlock

"_Kim! You don't have to love Tara-erg, but you have to-erg! Let her down nicely and gently!" angel-Kim said struggling_

"_Don't listen to this goody-goody Possible! Make her cry!" Devil-Kim countered_

"Ugh, look at me!" she slammed her head on the steering wheel. "Arguing with my consciences while they try to knock each others blocks off, meanwhile I still can't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, even for a little bit that I do sorta like-"

"Kim!"

"Tara!"

Kim jumped to see her "potential" love interest jump into the passengers seat next to her. Now, here's the unsettling thing. Tara wasn't wearing the usual ensemble she normally wore. She wore a dark blue midriff, with a short white mini skirt, with a solid vertical blue stripe on either side, and dark indigo go-go boots.

"Ready to go?" the blonde asked sweetly

"Uh-yeah-y-yeah, let's go." Kim said both nervously and confusedly

Kim knew why her friend was dressed like a stripper on her way to work, but she felt it best not to say anything, lest the conversation end with the two making out or her choking Tara. She also knew the ride to the mall would be about 10 minutes from school, assuming they would be a long and awkward 10 minutes Kim decided to break the awkward silence so thick you could cut it with a machete.

"So, that's new." Kim glanced at her "friend's" outfit, but then did a mental double-take saying 'why did I say that for?'

"Oh this old thing? I've had it for awhile." Tara said leaning her body away from Kim, so her toned booty could be more to the redhead's view.

"_Okay T, this is it, don't be too obvious." she said to herself. "B-but be a little flirty."_

"You know I've always wanted to ask you something." the blonde finally said

"What is it?" Kim asked nervously

"You, and this saving the world thing...what's it like? I mean my uncle works with the Agency-he saves the world all the time, but he can never tell anyone what he does, I guess you're the next best thing...of course minus the espionage, and the death." the two shared an awkward chuckle, but Kim liked the easy going question.

"Oh-well, it's weird, it's not always terrorist organizations, it's normally a rogues gallery consisting of whacking and possibly insane criminals, I always thought Ron and I were kinda like Batman and Batgirl-you know, in reverse."

"Really?" Tara raised an eyebrow

"Yeah." Kim nodded

"You uh...sure do fight a lot of criminals." Tara added

"Oh a ton-it seems like it's all I ever do, I feel like I date THEM half the time." now the conversation seemed like it was becoming more normal and more relaxing for the two of them...and Kim will mess that up. "You wouldn't believe the barrage of stupid shit I gotta deal with on a nightly basis."

"Try me." the blonde smirked

"Ugh, where do I begin, oh; okay so there's this guy, he...has great manners, big philanthropist, obsessed with monkeys, he even looks like one-then there's this Scottish guy, get him started on golf, he'll never stop, and then, there's this father and son villain team-mostly the father, he's kind of like an amateur Kingpin, he's bad, he could lead an organized gang, he either doesn't know how, is too old to, or just doesn't want to." Kim explained

"You mentioned Batman and Batgirl...what about that blue guy, and his green girl sidekick, like-"

"A Joker and Harley Quinn in reverse?" Kim asked

"Bingo." Tara agreed

"Funny you should mention that." ...Kim Screws up in 5... "I was fighting her last night, and for whatever reason, I uh...I kissed her."

"What?" Tara smiled and raised an eyebrow, just as Kim realized 'OH SHIT!'

"Uh...you know, I was woozy-being woozy causes you to do stupid shit, like...kiss your enemies I guess." Kim countered. Tara looked like he agreed

"Yeah, I can see that, I guess." it got silent for a moment or two, then Tara perked up again "What was it like?" she asked

"Like to what?"

"You know...kiss a girl?" she asked a little shy

"Um..."

Now Kim wanted to say 'It was one of the most greatest feelings a person could ever feel! Like-a-a-a spark of fireworks going off in your mouth's as your tongues dance around one another like two two animals really going at it, all the while your body is on fire.' But here's what she actually said

"You know...it tasted fine I guess." Kim did another double-take in her head

"Uh...okay, good to know." Tara nodded awkwardly. "I guess, it was a good first date I suppose." she smirked

"Huh?" Kim asked

"Well you said it's like you could date your villains...you just had a date." that sounded like something Tara would say, so Kim thought

"Ha-ha." she chuckled sarcastically.

The two quickly found a parking spot at the mall and disembarked from the car.

"You are right though, I spend so much time fighting villains it is like I date them, hell if I was dating someone other than Ron, I guess it would never work out unless they were a villain I fight." PLOT POINT!

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Tara whispered, her eyes not leaving Kim's behind, as she walked behind her.

"Tara?" she snapped her out of a trance

"Huh-wha?"

"You coming?"

"Um, yeah, I'm coming."

**To Be Continued...Review when applicable**

**Random [useless] Cartoon Trivia: **According to IGN, Batman: the Animated Series is their second best rated animated show of all time falling only to the Simpsons.

In 1997, Hanna-Barbera would fire both Butch Hartman, and Seth MacFarlane at around the same time, both would move on to create fine cartoons, Seth aimed for a more adult audience, Butch for more of a child audience.

According to Guinness, Currently, Steve Blum has the most video game voices, with Nolan North at second, and Fred Tatasciore at third.


	5. Epiphany

**Review when applicable, thank you**

**also, the characters of Jay and Silent Bob are not mine, and are owned and created by Kevin Smith. **

Chapter 5: A Nostalgic Look at Two Completely Random Characters From a Well Acclaimed Movie Who Will Not Help Advance the Plot Any Way, Meet Our Two Protagonists Whilst They Do what They Do Best, While at the Same Time Our Two Villains Try to put their Evil Plan into Motion with the Usual Comically Induced Hijinks You Know They Bring to the Table, while Meanwhile Our Favorite Clumsy Now-Jock Comes with the Notion that Perhaps there is Something Going on Between his Girlfriend and her "Friend"

. . .

The horde of purple and white practice jerseys, stumbled into the locker room huffing and puffing from a long day's practice. The scent of sweat, grass, and disdain quickly filled the air, which was soon replaced with soap, Axe, and cologne. Ron stumbled to his locker, where a tired Rufus waited.

"Good practice Boys, hit the showers!" Barkin ordered

"Hmm?" Rufus asked Ron

"Okay I guess." Ron sighed, and started to undress. His locker was in the middle of Jerry Schwartz, the quarterback, and Andre Collin, one of the Wide Receivers

"You ready for Lowerton Stoppable?" Jerry asked

"The better question is, am I ready for Hollander and Sirocco." the blonde sighed

"Yo I heard those niggas was in juvie once, but the coach pulled some strings to get em out." Andre rumored

"Yeah thanks Dre, that's making me feel better." Ron said sarcastically

"Hey if I gotta run, those berserkers will be up my ass too, don't think you're gonna get all the heat." Jerry reminded him

"But whose gotta lead block for you? Me and Whitland, so heat off." Ron countered

"Oh right." Jerry remembered "Look they're offense blows, let's just hope our defense stops them cold, and we'll just work over the rest."

"Yeah-yeah." Ron rubbed his temples

"So-uh, can I ask you something?" Jerry asked

"Go ahead." Ron sighed

"You and Kim, you ever tap her yet?" Jerry asked

"Just last Saturday why you ask?" Ron answered

"I didn't mean a date, I meant...how much?" he asked more embarrassed

"5 up to then, hopefully 6 after tonight." Ron explained

"Shit bro, no one ever thought you had a chance, way to go." Andre nodded, before heading to shower

"Thanks." Ron rolled his eyes

"Uh-I asked you cause I...well, I was planning on doing it with Faith this weekend..." he looked around, then whispered "I still have my v-card."

"Your asking me for sex advice?" Ron raised an eyebrow

"Just...should I wear a condom or something?" Jerry asked

"Uh...yeah." Ron nodded as if the answer was obvious

"Oh...thanks, so; how you two-you and Kim?"

"Nice transition-uh...you know, she did ask me the weirdest question yesterday come to think of it." Ron remembered

"What was it?"

"Something about, like-what if her-or a friend, cheated on their BF with a girl? Who the fuck asks that?" Ron shrugged

"I don't know man." Jerry shook his head "Hey, you think Kim...?" Jerry made the invisible notion that made Ron chuckle

"Kim? Do a chick? Ha-ha, yeah maybe if rough fighting sex with a green skin woman counts, then sure."

"Nah I mean...what if she, fooled around with one of the cheerleaders?" Jerry asked hypothetically

"Come on, I bet those guys fool around all the time." Ron assumed

"How you figure?" Jerry asked as the two adjourned to the showers

"Think about it, I read somewhere that girls can get all horned up from physical activity, and feel they need to release it, you picture cute cheerleaders around, who else can you do?" Ron asked

"Bullshit." Jerry scoffed

"No really! I used to be the MadDog, I saw all the drama and all the shit with that they did. There's no way they settled everything with catfights, they had to of fooled around, besides; girls do it anyway, quick kisses, ass grabbing, playing with their tits, ya know-"

"Girl shit, right." Jerry nodded "But come on, don't stand there, washing yourself saying you wouldn't like to see Kim lip lock with what say...ya Faith-or Bonnie, or Tara-someone like that."

"You know...lately it has crossed my mind, but there's no way; not Kim." Ron insisted

"But you'd still see it, would you?" Jerry asked

"Hey, can we not think about lesbian action while communally showering with other dudes?" Ron asked "I am one cute girl making out and grabbing boobs with another cute girl away from getting hard." he warned . . . "...Shit!" Ron quickly covered himself, and left the shower, toweling quickly.

Over at the mall, Kim and Tara had already begun shopping, Kim making sure to stay behind Tara at all costs. They made their way to Club Banana. Where outside, two sketchy goons were in fact, dealing to various patrons ranging from early teens, to late twenties.

The one guy, who did most, if not all the talking, was named Jay. Jay stood around 6' 2". He wore a tank top underneath a windbreaker jacket, with basketball shorts. He also wore Converse sneakers, and knee high Nike socks. His hair was blonde and long...like a girl long. He also wore a black beanie on his head.

The other guy was a little smaller, at around 5' 10". And definitely heavier than Jay. He went by Silent Bob, as he rarely spoke. He wore a T-shirt underneath a dark green and black trench coat. He wore black jeans, and Nike sneakers. He also sported a ton of facial hair. And he wore a 9fifty snapback hat, with a Jersey Devil's logo on the front. He wore this backwards.

"Yo, let me get a nickel bag?" a kid asked

"Ha, 15 bucks little man, put that shit in my hand-nong-nong-ninga-nogga-ning-nong." Jay rapped. They did a quick exchange "Come again valued customer!" Jay turned to his silent cothwart "I tell you what lunchbox, this work-vacation of yours was a great idea, it sucks we gotta go back to Jersey soon." they looked at each other "But wait a minute...we bought one way tickets! Nooch! We can leave whenever we want!"

Monique heard this wrangling, and angrily stepped outside, with a baseball bat in hand

"HEY! What did I tell you two burnouts bout dealing in front of my store huh?" she asked all witty and such

"Yo-yo were not dealing man." Jay defended, Bob shook his head in agreement

"Oh really?"

"Yup-yup." Jay nodded

"Then why did you call that stoner a valued customer?" Monique asked with crossed arms

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, me and Silent Bob were just promoting your store, telling him how great it is." Jay added, Silent Bob pointed to him, nodding.

"Oh really, promoting my store...this store...Club Banana?"

"Yes ma'am." Jay nodded

"Do you jamokes even know what we sell at Club Banana?"

"Uh, duh-clothes dummy, why did you forget?" Jay chuckled

"Okay, good guess." Monique nodded, after realizing that was kind of a dumb question "I was just testing to see how ripped you two were, you pass the test." she said innocently

"You hear that Silent Bob? I passed a test! Yeah-nooch!" they high fived "And they said I wouldn't pass the fourth grade...wait'll I show them what's what when I go back to class next year!"

"Oh you morons are perfect." Monique whispered. "Come with me."

Before you could say Snooch to the Nooch Jay and Silent Bob wore Club Banana name tags, and being briefed by Monique

"Since you two like our store so much, how's about a job, it only seems fair that you two deserve a...promotion from all that hard work you did outside, I'd be happy to oblige." she said sinisterly sweetly

"Yo I think she tricked us Lunchbox." Jay whispered, Silent Bob did a face palm.

"Now go and be the best sales representatives you can be." Monique chuckled slightly.

The two begrudgingly got to work, folding random clothes.

"Man, this sucks Tubby, we were making an honest living selling weed and shit to kids and other burnouts, now were just minimum wage slaves, like Dante and Randal, see this is how they getcha." Jay whispered "First they give ya a job and shit, then they make you "employee of the month" that's when they start to suck the fun out of your body by offering you promotions, long working hours with more pay, and more vacation days-"

"HEY! J. Edgar!" Monique yelled

"That's not my middle name stupid!" Jay shouted "Yo and she thinks were the idiots." Silent Bob did another face palm

"Yeah, get to work or else! And by or else yous gonna wish I'm gonna fire your stoned asses!" Monique warned

"Yo...I think she wants me Silent Bob, I think I'll bang her in the store lounge later, ha-ha snoogins." Jay chuckled.

Kim and Tara then entered.

"Look alive Burn Boys, customers!" Monique ordered. Jay and Silent Bob approached the two

"Snoochie boochies hot little noochies, I'm Jay, and this is my hetero life mate Silent Bob, let us know if there's any clothes and shit you want us to find, or help dressing yourselves-yo just let us know, b-but me first for the dressing." Jay insisted

"Monique?" the two asked a tad frightened

"Hey guys, what's good?" she asked

"Aren't these the two stoners who have been dealing dope in front of the store for the passed week?" Tara asked

"They were, now they're working for me, ask them if you need help...and I recommend it outside the dressing rooms." she insisted

"Okay." Kim shrugged

"Come on Kim, I see this blouse that would look so cute on you." Tara pulled her aside

"Can't wait." Kim rolled her eyes.

Kim did enjoy the shopping, but was a tad annoyed by the fact that Tara was...kind of a shopzilla, looking for random stuff left and right. Eventually they found all that they were looking for. As they made there way to the dressing rooms to Kim's dismay they discovered-

"Oh, only one open...oh well guess we have to share it." Tara shrugged _"This is it." _she said in her head.

"Oh no." Kim whispered as Tara pulled her in with her.

"Come on, it's like the locker room, only...a lot smaller." Tara said nervously

"You don't say." Kim said in a slight whimper

The changing room was ungodly tight, which would prove most unfortunate for either of the two. On one hand, Kim wanted nothing more than to take Tara right there in that changing room, but on the other, she knew she couldn't. Tara on the other hand wanted to do nothing more than have Kim take her right there in that changing room, but she didn't want to risk getting the blonde slapped out of her.

"So, how does this look?" a half naked Tara asked, with a nice midriff on.

"Uh-too pink." Kim said bluntly

"Okay, how bout the white one?"

"Better." she said in a whimper again.

Kim went for one of the bras, she slowly tried to put the new one on, but for some strange reason, had trouble doing so.

"Oh hey Kim, let me help you." a slightly sweaty Tara said.

Kim just watched as Tara's hands "accidentally clasped her boobs, only the bra separating them. She got closer, and reached around to clasp it together. A nervous redhead simply looked at the blonde girl who was too close to her, as it appeared Kim was ready to lean in, Tara released and backed away

"There, I like it, the lace is sexy."

"Yes you ar-is, yes it is." Kim redeemed herself right quick.

Tara tried on a pair of jeans next, they were a tight fit to say the least, this time a horny Kim felt the need to give her a hand, by now; she wasn't in total control of her brain.

"Erg, I like tight jeans, that's why I always go a half size lower...but they're a bitch to get on-"

"Oh, I can help." Kim said

"Go ahead."

Kim knelt down, and picked the jeans up to Tara's waist, and taking her good old sweet time to get them over her butt. She moved her hands along the sides to the zipper, at eye's lengh with Tara's kitten, only protected by her panties. Then she got a hold of herself and zipped the pants up.

"There, all done." Kim stood up

"Um...thanks." Tara nodded _"Could it be shes into me too, or are these really that tight?" _she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego casually entered the mall, like they were just a couple of random, regular schmoes...then again this is a mall. Drakken felt it necessary to take a nice whiff of the air inside the doors.

"[Sniffffffffff]-Ah, smell that Shego?" Drakken asked

"Yeah; fry grease, new clothes, cinnamon buns, with just a hint of pot." she said a tad sarcastic

"I meant in a figurative sense, come." they continued to walk "The average mall is a place where teenagers, old women, and 40 year old virgins come to shop and sample the wears therein."

"Don't forget the dealers selling dope." Shego added

"Fine, them too." Drakken sighed

"Okay Walt Whitman, what's all this poetic crap have to do with us and Kimmy?"

"We saw her car outside, we know shes here, question is; where-ooh, you know; I am digging those New Era Hats, I want a Giants one." Drakken looked at the nearest hat shop

"Those are like 30 bucks, I thought you said we were broke?" Shego asked

"Not since I mowed everyone's lawn on our block, it pays to live in an uppity community." Drakken said flashing some money

"It's also refreshing to know, none of that was stolen, so the cops can't confiscate what we buy...get me an Eagles hat."

"Oh you suck." Drakken sighed. "Anyway, if we are to find Kim Possible, we must think like Kim Possible."

"Well then I'm sure we won't find her trying on hats." Shego claimed

"Just shut-up and by the damn thing. "Drakken sighed "Those hacks don't have 4 superbowl wins." he muttered

"I HEARD THAT!"

Back to Kim and Tara, our favorite redheaded heroin was trying on a tight skirt with a back zipper, which she was having the damnedest time trying to zip up, she then quickly realized she had to hurry, lest Tara would "help her" in doing so.

"_Playing games with me Kimmy? Either way, you could use some help." _A horny Tara said in her mind

"Hey, let me help you."

"Now that's-okay." Kim whimpered

Tara's hands found themselves on her hips, slowly-REALLY being moved towards the zipper, Kim blushed knowing Tara's soft hands were all over her clothed butt. And boy did she make do zipping up SLOWLY! Kim started to blush, there was only one way out of this.

"You know what, I just remmebered a nice blouse that would go great with this, I will be right back." Kim said hastily as she quickly threw her pants on, and exited the changing booth

"Okay, hurry back." Tara shrugged

"I will." Kim turned around as the door closed "Oi." she saw Silent Bob leaning against the wall right next to her

"Girl troubles." he spoke in a soft voice.

"...What's it to you?" she scoffed, assuming she was just simply better cause she didn't spend her days selling dope to kids.

"Well, I've been there, not in your situation per-say, but I've been there."

"How do you know I have a situation burn boy?" Kim asked, getting closer to Bob like she was interrogating him

"Look, contrary to what you may think, Jay and I are cleaner than Vancouver, have been since '06."

"That is a clean city." Kim nodded

"We do what we do cause...we just don't know much else. That being said, I'm not some hopped up burnout trying to get inside your pants, so the least you can do is hear me out." Bob insisted

"Okay." Kim leaned against the wall next to him. "Shoot."

"I can see you have feelings for her Kim, shes a sweet kid, just confused."

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"Really?" Bob did the same

"Good point, continue."

"Anyway, I also know your quite loyal, especially to your boyfriend, who by the way loves you nearly more than life itself. You have a healthy relationship, but you definitely feel for that girl in there, who I can bet is rubbing one out as we speak."

"Probably." Kim rolled her eyes

"If you keep these feelings repressed, you're gonna flat out lose it, I'd hate to see that happen to a good kid like you. At some point-maybe not now, you're gonna have to confront her about this, tell her how you feel, maybe she'll get it...but it'll probably take time...try to set her up with another girl even, it'll get her mind off of yours, and you'll both still have your friendship, but remmeber, don't tell her now, but tell her at some point...To this day I'm still Chasing Amy...I'd hate for you to be Chasing Tara." Silent bob finished

"Wow...thanks." Kim turned outside to see Jay struggling to fold a sweatshirt "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why do I hang out with a retard like Jay when clearly I'm out of his league and deserve better?" Bob guessed

"Uh...yeah." Kim nodded

"I've known that stooge since we were in diapers, we've been friends since before your parents probably knew each other. Look, Jay is the definition of a moron, he hasn't done any form of a drug over a year-almost 2, yet he acts like he's higher than a kite. He needs guidance, without it, he'd be long dead...I always thought of myself to be his guardian angel, he thinks he makes all of the decisions, but I'm always there to silently say: fuck no, this is stupid. Sometimes it works, others, not so much, but he is my buddy. I'll always watch over him. Just like you need to watch over Tara." Bob insisted, before silently returning to work.

Kim suddenly realized, it took a scruffy guy in a trench coat to set her straight. She nodded her head and continued shopping for that blouse.

**To Be Continued...Review When Applicable**

**Random [Useless] Cartoon Trivia: **In all the films Jay and Silent Bob are featured in (Assuming this one is non existent) He has the most lines in "Chasing Amy" which consisted of a monologue. And he has the least in "Dogma" two words being: No ticket!

Sazae-San, a Japanese comic book strip turned cartoon, is currently the longest running cartoon franchise of all time, with the Simpsons in second place.

Mel Blanc, was considered to be the greatest voice artist of all time.


	6. Mallrats

**Review When Applicable, noich!**

**SargentEpsilon: **no-no-no-no-no-no! You got it backwards bro-beans, Jay is about as deep as a dwindling bowl of onion dip at a kid's birthday party. Silent Bob is the deep one.

**Froger495: **Well I can't wait for you to enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span> Turns Out, After One of the Two Nostalgic Characters Happened to Advance the Plot of the Story, A Fight Ensues Within the Mall Between Our Favorite Redhead and Our Favorite Disney Themed Villainous Duo of Sorts, Where Tara Soon Realizes She Needs To Get Close To Kim Somehow Without Making it Look Too Obvious, Where it is Then the Central Theme of the Story Comes to Fruition.

. . .

Back to Ron, he, along with Jerry and Andre were having a heavy bro night at his house. By Heavy bro night, meaning an night that consists of Bueno Nacho, porno's (A majority of which involving lesbians), Call of Duty, and country music a blaring. (...what an evening). Rufus too relaxed, but in a plate of cheese sauce.

"What happened to doing Kim tonight?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow

"I got all weekend, besides; I think shes hanging out with someone." Ron answered, tossing a few chips into his mouth.

"Alright, what should we watch first bros?" Jerry asked

"Well I got three real good ones, all girl-on-girl, to go with our, riveting topic of locker-room conversation." Ron added, taking out the movies from under his bed

"Damn Ronnie, I still can't believe yous popped a chubby right there in the showers." Andre chuckled

"Yeah, ha-ha-ha." Ron laughed sarcastically "All thanks to you Jer!"

"Sorry, I like to have closure when talking about shit like that."

"So closure to you is Stoppable getting shower boners?" Andre asked with a chuckle

"Fuck you Collin." Jerry chuckled back "What are the movie Ron?"

"Alright gents, and Rufus; we have, drum roll please." Rufus, Andre, and Jerry did a drum roll in various fashions. "A Slave to Love. A story of a teenage girl whose kidnapped and forced to be a sex slave by the hot, reasonably young college professor, until saved by her true lover...after which they fuck." Ron explained

"Define reasonably young." Andre insisted

"Uh, early 30's I'd say."

"What else you got?" Jerry asked

"We have, Plentiful Pussy. Story of what cheerleaders do when were not looking, seems appropriate after the conversation today." Ron explained

"Noich." Jerry nodded, taking a swig of his drink.

"I dunno, if I really wanna see cheerleaders do it, I'd get to installing them spy cameras my uncle got me for Christmas." Andre shrugged

"Alright, no worries, I also got..ba-boom! It's simply put...New Meat. A story of an innocent girl convicted of a crime she did not commit, and forced into an all woman's prison, where she is taken by both prisoners, and guards, critics called it "The Female Shawshank Redemption." But with good sex."

"Sold." Andre yelled

"Me too!" Jerry added

"Ditto!" Rufus jumped

"I guess it's unanimous." Ron agreed, popping the DVD in.

And now we transition over to the Middleton Mall, where Drakken and Shego, now sporting fly New Era Snapbacks, continued to cross off stores that Kim was not in. Twas most unfortunate there list was being dwindled very quickly...

"This is hopeless." Shego sighed as they exited Old Navy.

"Calm yourself Shego, were almost out of stores, thank God." Drakken did a slight face palm.

"What's next anyway?" the green skinned woman asked

"Uh...Club Banana."Drakken stated

"Joy, more clothes." Shego sighed, again.

The two villains entered the store, of course Monique felt absolutely mortified, she knew why they were there, well; she had a general idea why they were there, and it certainly wasn't the clothes or the ambiance.

"Oh no." Monique whispered under her breath

"S'alright boss nooch I gots this." Jay stupidly approached the duo

"That boy is either stupid or crazy...or both."

Monique tiptoed her way towards Kim, who was on the other end of the store.

"Snoochie boochies, blue and green noochies, I am Jay your sales-whatever here at Club Penguin-or is it, shit I fucked up, Club-C, C-C-lub, yo it's a fruit right?" Jay asked turning back to where he thought Monique was "Oh well, we sell clothes and shit." he shrugged

"Yeah, look-odd question here." Shego began awkwardly "You wouldn't happen to have seen a redhead running around in this store would you?"

Silent Bob perked his head up, feeling very suspicious of the patrons Jay was talking to

"I dunno man there's been a lot of fucking hot boochies coming through this store."

"That doesn't answer my question." Shego said getting more adamant

"Shego please, he's a stoner-ergo; you must speak their language, I know; I'm from New Jersey." Drakken explained

Monique found Kim who had spotted the duo.

"I see them." she whispered "Just play it cool."

Monique nodded, and went for the silent alarm.

"You're from Jersey too? Yo man so is me and Tubby over here! Yo were from Leonardo man-where you from?" an excited Jay asked

"North Plainfield." Drakken answered

"Oh that's not far man, hey; you wouldn't happen to know an Ed Lipski would you?" Jay asked

"Get out! He's my cousin!" Drakken cheered

"Aw shit dude! Motor Ed is the fucking man! Me and Silent Bob deal to him all the time!"

"Yes Ed is quite the character-since you're from Leonardo, would either of you happen to know a Steve Dave?" Drakken asked

"Dude everyone knows Steve fucking Dave man!" Jay chanted

Shego was a shoelace away from throttling the two of them. This was thwarted by a tap to her right shoulder. She glanced over to see none other than Kim, motioning that the two take their business outside. The green woman nodded, and followed her out. Drakken and Jay were nowhere near finished with their conversation.

"I have never seen him so sociable." Shego chuckled

"Who knew they could prattle on that much about New Jersey." Kim shrugged.

"If anyone can it's Dr. D, alright Kimmie Cub, let's finished what we started in Michigan." The green woman chuckled, her hands becoming green "Or do you wanna talk about us?" she winked

"Don't play games with me, let's just do this!" Kim ordered

"Fine!" Shego lunged

Tara eventually emerged from the dressing room, after noticing it was taking Kim an awfully long time to find that blouse-or, whatever it was that she had endeavored to look across. At first Tara noticed Jay shooting the breeze with Drakken, a person she recognized from the news, but absolutely no sign of Kim.

"Kim...Kim? Where'd you go?"

Tara had passed the checkout desk, where Monique was hiding behind, with quick thinking, the always-in-control ebony teen pulled the blonde back behind the counter, lest she venture into the fight just outside.

"T, get back here!" Monique pulled her behind the counter.

"What's going on? Where's Kim?" Tara demanded

"Where do you think?" Monique asked with slight sarcasm.

The two poked their heads up to peer out the window to see Kim and Shego displaying the usual styles of hand-to-hand grappling they've been privy to over the years. Tara couldn't believe it, Kim; giving Shego so much attention-albeit negative. Their combos were so tight together, they fought so close. And for whatever reason, Tara felt scared, determined, but at the same time...turned on.

"_My God...look at Kim fight her...they're so close together...I can't believe it! I-I-It's like-l-like Kim's throwing herself at her!" Tara yelled in her head. _

"Should we help her?" Tara asked

"Naw, Kim can take care of herself; it's best we just let those chips fall where they may girl." Monique warned.

"No, I have to help her." Tara squinted her eyes "I have to!"

"No T! Shit!" Monique couldn't stop her.

Outside, Kim and Shego were causing enough damage to the mall, they could piss off the pope on Easter Sunday...or something like that. Kim had kicked Shego into a felafel kiosk, rendering it destroyed, albeit not a popular place of business.

"Erg...felafels?" Shego groaned "They'll make fast food anything these days." she spat.

"Giving up already in your old age Shego?" Kim asked smugly

"I might not be in my 20's anymore Princess." she stood up and wiped some residual blood from her lip. "But that doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." she approached the redhead hands a-glowing.

"I also see you've gotten crazier in your old age." Kim chuckled.

. . .

The three dots represent a cut-scene. Drakken and Jay were still inside the store blissfully unaware of what was just outside, while Silent Bob just noticed as to how stupid they actually were.

"So anyways, me and Silent Bob got our car right? Were cruising down to Point Pleasant, fucking Middletown cop pulls us over for suspicion of mischief." Jay explained, reminiscing the story that began his and Bob's road to recovery.

"What happened?" Drakken asked

"Driving with a deployed airbag. So anyways, cop pulls us over, were freaking out-"

...[CRASH]...

Kim was thrown through the glass maliciously, fortunately the clearance clothes rack was there to break her fall. She was slow to get up, but Shego was right there in front of them. This would be the part of the story where the Joker's theme music from TDK would start playing. Shego picked a weak and bruised Kim by the collar.

"Still think I'm old, little girl?" she sneered.

"Little...violent-for you...dontcha think?" Kim asked weakly

"Kim." Tara winced quietly.

"That's it Shego." Drakken smiled

"Oh fuck! I forgot about the script." the green woman used her free hand for a face palm.

"Screw it, I've never seen Kim Possible so weak, and...so helpless." he drew a little closer. "Who cares about some convoluted scheme to eliminate her, do it the old fashioned way." he ordered subtly.

Shego smirked, and raised her glowing free hand.

"Not you're speaking my language doc."

"What's the occasion?" Drakken asked

"She called me old." Shego shrugged "Old only means wise, Kimmie." her hand drew closer to Kim's neck.

"How one last goodbye kiss princess, and don't worry, I'm sure you're buffoon will get over it." Shego sneered

"Go to hell." Kim muttered trying to find some strength.

"I'll see ya there-[THWACK]"

"What!" Drakken yelled in surprise.

Kim fell off of Shego's weakened grip. For the green skinned woman was in fact knocked from behind, and there stood a deep breathing and mad-as-hell Tara.

"T?" Kim asked in disbelief, getting her strength back.

"Don't! You! Hurt! Her!" Tara yelled punching Shego right in the gut.

"You lousy little!" Shego yelled, more weak. "You're gonna pay for that little bitch!"

"I may, but you're paying first!" Tara did one last Karate Kid style kick and then-POW-right in the kisser!

Everyone watched in complete disbelief as Shego fell to the ground faster than Apollo Creed in Rocky IV.

"You wanna be next blue boy?" Tara asked

"Uh, no; I'm fine thank you!"

Drakken nervously pressed the homing button on the hovercraft remote. Within seconds the thing crash landed through the skylight, and zoomed quickly into Club Banana, picking up Drakken and the injured Shego.

"Kim Possible! You think you're friend's all that! But shes n-"

He was interrupted by Silent Bob, grabbing him by the shirt collar, who just had to say something about all this ballyhoo.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! GET SOME NEW MATERIAL! YOU'VE BEEN RECYCLING THE SAME SHIT FOR 5 YEARS! DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR CRYSAKES! YOU DUMB FUCK!" he let Drakken go, and walked away from the hover craft.

"...Meanie." Drakken muttered before flying the hover craft out from how it got in.

The police had dressed Kim of her minor cosmetic wounds, and got the story straight as the cleanup crews were doing their job.

"Well done ladies, fine fighting work." the officer saluted the two of them.

"Think we should go?" Tara asked

"Yup." Kim sighed

Tara decided to drive, as Kim wasn't feeling up to it after the fight, the ride itself seemed quiet until the usually in-it redhead finally spoke.

"Thanks T, I would have been toast if it wasn't for you." she said flatly

"It's no big." Tara smiled "I just...seeing you fight her first hand-I...I-I-I didn't want her to...hurt you." she quickly decided to fill out the awk-weird "You'd do the same for me any day." she gently rubbed Kim's left hand

"You're right, I would."

Tara decided to keep the conversation going after it got quiet again.

"So...you-uh, sure fight pretty close...close quarters...hand-to-hand-CQB as the military calls it."

"Yeah just Shego really, she knows how to get up close and personal if you know what I mean?"

"_I'd love to get up close and personal to you too." Tara said to herself_

"God, it seems all I ever fight is her...I need a new challenge, I don't know how; but shes been playing a new game lately, and I'm already sick of it-" Kim explained

"Would you...s-say you would need a new female villain?" Tara asked sheepishly

"If she fights like Shego, why not, it'd be nice to have something new on the battlefield."

"Good to know." Tara muttered as she turned into Kim's driveway. "Well, here we are. Want me to help?"

"No it's alright T, I got it."

Tara walked Kim to her door.

"You sure you can walk home, I muster some strength to drive you." Kim insisted

"no, I love close, you know that." Tara chuckled.

More awk-weird.

"_Good Lord Possible just hug her goodbye, she saved your life for pity-sake. And besides, you know you can't resist." Kim's inner thoughts said. _

Kim without warning Hugged Tara. The shock quickly subsided, and Tara hugged back. It wasn't something like Tara or Kim reaching down to grab the others rear, just a long and friendly hug between the two. Though just under her breath Tara spoke.

"I love you."

"Huh?" Kim asked

"Uh-see ya tomorrow." she shrugged sheepishly

"By T." Kim walked inside, leaving Tara at the porch.

Once the door shut, the blonde dashed the two suburban blocks to her house, both her parents and two siblings asleep. She tiptoed to her room, closed the door, and then fell onto her bed, so many thoughts invading her head...that rhymes. PLOT POINT!

_-You sure fight a lot of criminals-_

_-It seems like it's all I ever do, I feel like I date THEM half the time-half the time-half the time-_

_-I spend so much time fighting villains it is like I date them, hell if I was dating someone other than Ron, I guess it would never work out unless they were a villain I fight-they were a villain I fight-they were a villain I fight- I guess it would never work out unless they were a villain I fight-they were a villain I fight-_

Tara awoke from her bed from all the thoughts being tossed around like rag dolls in tornadoes. She turned to her clock, 2:37 am. She was still wearing the clothes she wore form her date. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in sweat, drool was leaking from her lips, and she as deep breathing. The shock slowly grew into a smirk.

"If-I-If I'm ever gonna win my sweet little Kimmie's heart...then I'm gonna have to win her over...bad girl style." she whispered. She then fell back on her bed. "It's the only way...it's the only way." Tara dozed of to sleep yet again.

Kim too was dreaming, but she as well suddenly awoke from her slumber

"Gasp!" she looked around her room. "Ugh, not again, it's only gonna get worse." she fell back to bed, looking to her right, her eyes shot open, and she saw the face of-

"Peek-a-boo." Tara chuckled

"You again, I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Yup." Tara pulled her close "But this isn't a nightmare, you've finally excepted what's coming Kim...you just don't know it yet...this, my dear, is a sweet-sweet dream." Tara laid a gentle kiss on Kim's lips. She finally had accepted it.

"I love you too Tara-"

"GASP!" she woke up again, this time, it was morning.

**Review When Applicable...TELL EM STEVE DAVE!**

**Random [Useless] Cartoon Trivia: **Animaniacs creator Tom Ruegger created the protagonists with respects to the quirky annoying peeves his three sons would do constantly

Spongebob was intended to be an adult oriented cartoon in it's inception.

The only Scooby-Doo character still voiced by their original VO is Fred Jones, voiced by Frank Welker.


	7. Acceptance

**Okay, I know it's been awhile, so here it is anyways!**

**SargentEpsilon: yes, and it will only get rougher, this I promise you-Narf! **

**Bat fan1987: that was my plan entirely, to make something that was a tad out of the ordinary-Troz! **

**PrinceHeero92: thanks for your compliment and words of encouragement-Zort!**

**Dsman: how could you hate it in 2 minutes, the opening credits weren't even finished-Poit! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span> A lucid compilation of internally suppressed hallucinations that consumes our hero's psyche until she undoubtedly agrees to experiment with her star-crossed lover who most likely does not know she knows of the fondness she has for her, meanwhile, that same person prepares to debut their new super-villain persona which inadvertently and otherwise comically interferes with our favorite villainous duo's latest theft needed for their take-over-the world-device that is destined to fail with proportions typically privy to that of Pinky and the Brain.

. . .

Kim stumbled out of bed...and by stumble, she rolled slightly, and fell with a boisterous thud. She painstakingly rose to her feet, and cracked her back. Besides the fact that she looked like the bride of Frankenstein, she certainly smelled like it too, and was in need of a shower.

There's nothing like a shower to make one at least smell like a human again. The water got all steamy warm, that's when Kim slammed her head against the wall. That's when she started to dream of Tara yet again, no matter what she did, she couldn't get images of the blonde out of her head.

Kim suddenly drifted off into bliss-land, she imagined her and Tara in her shower together, of course they were both naked. They would smile, and then end up in a deep embrace, and would passionately make out, being sure to feel up their soaking wet bodies, they would break and Tara would seductively say-

"What kept you?"

"What? Did you think I always look this good? Even heroes have to shower." Kim would say

"Hmm, well then; hero, let me clean you up." Tara giggled

"By all means."

Tara started by planting soft kisses on Kim's neck, while the redhead moaned to her pecks. Tara moved her way down to Kim's supple breasts, giving her tits a lick or two. Then Tara kissed Kim's stomach as she knelt lower to her tight clit. She then did her thing, which was sending Kim over the edge. Somewhere in her sub-conscience, all this felt right to her.

"Hmm, oh Tara...I-I think I'm in love...with yyyyyyyy-"

Just as she said that, Kim awoke from her extended sexual fantasy, only to realize instead of resting against the wall of the shower, she realized she must have fallen, right on her face, also realizing the tube had started to fill quickly and she was actually under the water.

"Hmm-ahhhhhhhh!"

She threw her head up noticing the tube was filled almost knee deep, which on it's own is deep for a tube, Kim stood up rubbing her head, her body covered in soap. She took a deep breath and continued to wash herself.

"Ugh, that's it." she said to herself "Now even fantasizing about her is killing me."

Kim dried off, finished her teenage girl beauty rituals, and got dressed, her head still filled with untapped desire. She sauntered into the kitchen, lazily pouring herself a bowl of Freaka-flakes, a cereal featuring everyone's favorite cyber-psycho superhero: Freakazoid! Moments later, one of her brothers, Jim entered the kitchen, a tad livid at the scene

"What the hell? That's our cereal!" he bellowed

"So?" Kim said uninterested, and very non threatened by the bellowing

"So, Tim and I aren't eating your Fiber One shit! Gimme that!" he grabbed the box and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"What's up your butt?" Jim asked, noticing the expression on her face

"Uh-couldn't-couldn't sleep Jim, that's all." Kim rubbed her head

"Oh." the little genius smirked "So there was something up your butt, Ron's cock that is."

"We didn't have sex last night." Kim blurted, more venomous yet still in an uninterested tone of voice

"Suuuuuuuure you didn't." Jim stated smugly

"I mean it tweeb, knock it o-"

But when Kim looked up to give him the third degree, she stopped, cause instead of her brother she saw Tara in his place, she rubbed her eyes, and she was still there, watching her...mocking her, which sucked that it was really her brother.

"That's what everyone says when they 'didn't have sex' I haven't been a teenager for long but I know it when people have had sex."

Kim was speechless, things got worse when Tim entered

"Aw dammit, did she eat our cereal again?"

she looked in his general direction but instead saw another Tara.

"What's eating her?" Jim asked Tim

"Shes just sore cause I know she and Ron did it last night, she didn't get any sleep last night, and now shes denying it."

"Are you sure? Ron's not exactly...quiet...or subtle, if they did do it, and he left already, I'm impressed." Tim admitted

"Tim they totally did it." Jim said back

"I dunno man, I think Kim's telling the truth on this one, and since she contaminated our Freaka-flakes, I guess I'll Tim-up her Fiber One."

"Dude, I don't even know how were related."

Kim kept looking back and forth only seeing two Tara's in her kitchen, sounding just like her brothers. She went from haunting her dreams, to haunting her day, Kim knew there was no way she could contain this feeling any longer, especially when she was starting to get a little wet below the belt. She blinked a few times, and her brothers appeared to be...let's call it normal.

"What? It's not a half bad cereal." Tim defended

"That shit tastes like cardboard-hell real cardboard tastes better that that!"

"Ugh!" Kim finally stood up "Shut up! The both of you."

That's when Jim noticed her wetness "Ha-ha-ha-ha, hey need a diaper ya big baby!" Kim blushed, then realized she had to go.

"You used to wet the bed until you were seven! Wanna talk about that?" Jim was silent "Thought so, be home later." she quickly dashed out

"Whoa, something really is eating her." Tim noticed

"I'll say-Hey! You might wanna pick up some diapers on your way home!" Jim yelled

"Up yours tweeb!" she slammed the door.

"Ha-ha-ha, oh that was rich, I can't believe she pissed herself." Jim laughed, Tim took Kim's seat with his cereal

"Dude, she didn't piss herself." he defended

"Tim she totally pissed herself, what are you blind?"

"You're the blind one, that wasn't piss that was..." he then whispered "Cum."

"You mean sperm?" Jim asked

"No-girls don't even have-do you know anything about women?" he asked

"Plenty." Jim nodded

"Yet you don't know the difference between semen and piss?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow

"So what if I don't?" Jim asked a tad annoyed

"You have an Isaac Newton sized brain, yet you know jack about women?" Tim sighed

"You know jack about women." Jim snapped back at him

"See, it's shit like that, which will hinder you from getting laid." Tim reminded him

"It's you using words like hinder that will hinder you from getting laid." Jim chuckled

"Ugh, whatever-d-do you even know what getting laid means?" Tim asked, not letting this go

Enough of that, Kim was driving through Middleton, occasionally when she would look to the people on the sidewalk, the same situation would arise, and she would see Tara's, even though none of them were in fact the blonde her mind was pining over, she would keep shaking her head only to realize it was just her brain playing tricks on her.

Over to Tara, she had spent most of the morning going over sketches for the perfect super-villain costume and gimmick, knowing every villain had one. Though she was drawing a blank, oh in that moment how she wished she was a comic book nerd. She was currently drawing yet another sketch on her desk.

"Maybe...no-erg!" she crumpled up the paper, and threw it into her overflowing garbage can filled with a cliché pile of other crumpled up sketches "This is hopeless!" she threw her hands over her face. "Maybe I should just tell her." she contemplated "Nah, I can't afford a face re-re-arranger...cause that's what will happen once I tell her." she slammed her head on her desk "Maybe I need some breakfast."

She threw a shirt and a pair of short shorts on, and her pair of Throttle fuzzy slippers, and slowly, and also sadly, sauntered towards the kitchen, only to notice her younger brother's open door. Desperate for inspiration, knowing her brother's love for comics, she entered

"What do you want?" he asked sarcastically

Her brother Corey was 14, both skinny and tall, he had a curly ear cut of hair, blonde, darker than Tara's, but clean cut everywhere else, his room was definitely something a comic book lover would kill for, Tara rolled her eyes, and entered anyway.

"Last time I checked, it was a free country, I'll go wherever I want." she protested

"Whatever." he rolled her eyes, going back to the movie he was watching, Tara sat on his bed

"Whatcha watching?" she asked

"The Dark Knight Rises." Corey stated, not looking away from the TV

"Perfect." Tara whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." it was then, she noticed Catwoman "That's Catwoman right?"

"Duh." Corey blurted, Tara ignored him

"Oh, shes played by Ann Hathaway I love her-she was in the princess diaries you know-"

"Ooh-hey-hey guess what? I don't fucking care!" Corey yelped with sarcastic happiness

"Meh! What's her story anyway?" Tara asked

"Selina Kyle, shes a master thief, likes to steal things, shes kinda like Batman's key love interest." Corey explained

"Thief...love interest?" Tara whispered scratching her chin "Bingo."

"You talking to yourself again?" Corey asked

"Bite me! Hey, do you still have that lock pick, and all that spy equipment you used to use to spy on me?" she asked

"Yeah but I don't use it anymore, you want it it's yours, it's just taking up space anyway." Corey told her

"Yes! Thank you-thank you-thank you!" she gave her brother an overzealous hug

"Ew, get off!"

"Sorry." Tara grabbed the things she needed from his dresser

"Just for curiosities' sake, why do you suddenly want that crap anyways?" he asked

Tara bit her lip, she wanted to lie, but felt as though she couldn't. "Uh, cause I wanna transform myself into the perfect super-villain in order to win over my true love." she smiled, her brother raised an eyebrow

"God Tara all you had to say was nothing, you don't have to make up some bullshit excuse."

"Whew." she sighed of relief "Thanks Cor!"

"Yeah whatever, don't say I never gave you anything!" he hollered

Tara ran back to her room, and threw her items on her bed, she had the exact idea in mind, though noticing it was missing something, a whip. Fortunately, her little sister, being a fan of Horseback riding and the like, had plenty, Tara easily took one from her room whilst she slept.

"Perfect, now to make the perfect costume so I can make my big debut." Tara rubbed her hands together, then saw an article on her computer, about a rare diamond at the local museum "And I think I know just where to make it." she smirked

Over in California, at Drakken's lair, he was at the kitchen table soldering together something in which to use for his take-over-the-world device which is sure to fail, while Shego was sitting across the table, holding a mirror to her face.

"For crying out loud, you're not old!" Drakken assured her

"Easy for you to say, you're a guy, you don't know what it's like to be a woman in a world where appearance is everything."

"You're 31, in what universe is that old-you wanna see old? Go give my mother a sponge bath, then you'll know what old is." Drakken sneered

"Gross, and besides Dr. D, it's the principle of the matter, that and the fact that little bitch beat me." She slammed her fists on the table

"Easy." Drakken warned

"Sorry, but when I get my hands on that blonde bitch shes gonna pay. Kimmie's one thing, but some stuck up little brat, that's another." Shego snarled

"Funny you should mention her, she did seem to be quite defensive over Kim Possible." Drakken noticed

"So?" Shego asked

"I dunno, it's probably nothing, anyway feast your eyes on this, I've finished yet another part to my amazing new machine that can help us take over the world!"

"Which is what exactly? I'm sorry after so many attempts it's all hazy to me." she joked

"Erg, I will explain in due time Shego, but for tonight we need another crucial item." Drakken threw a news article on the table

"A really big diamond?" Shego asked "Why can't we just steal one from the local jewelry story, why do we need this one?"

"Because we NEED this one Shego, this is the legendary Fear Diamond, flawless, huge, and powerful enough to help power the device, it's either this or the Hope Diamond, and with that thing's track record I'd go with this one thank you." Drakken explained

"Oh lookie, says here it's on loan to the Middleton Museum, you know who will show up real quickly." Shego gestured to Drakken

"I'm more than painfully aware of that Shego, which is why I've prepared a new, crackerjack script for you to use when we run into her." Drakken smirked, sliding a copy of the script across the table, Shego started to read it.

"Well, another ringer, you know I think you're in the wrong industry doc."

"Really?" that peaked Drakken's interest

"Sure, you really need to shuck this villain crap and move into film-making." Shego insisted

"Well gee, it would be a glorious opportunity to be famous, in a good way, and when in California- but let's give this plan a try first, it's certain to succeed." he added enthusiastically

"Hmm, suit yourself." Shego shrugged reading more of the script

And now over to Club Banana, it was around noon and Monique was on her lunch break, and Jay was on his 5th break of the day. He and Monique were chewing the fat over at the counter while Silent Bob diligently organized some sweaters.

"You don't know what the hell yo talking about burn Boy, the Notebook was the greatest movie ever!" Monique insisted

"Boss the Notebook fucking sucked!" Jay yelled with emphasis "It was just a stupid movie about some old fart trying to make his retarded old fart wife remember how they were actually married or some shit, and they fucking die at the end, what kind a mind fuck is that?" Jay asked...loudly

"I know." Monique welled up "The ending gets me every time."

"It's just a pussy movie, for pussies! Ain't I right Silent Bob?" Jay turned to Bob, who was nonchalantly whispering "Chicken shit." Jay shook his head

"Ha! At least one guy has good taste." Monique got in his face

"Oh screw Tubby, he probably likes that abortion cause it reminds him about his old ex girlfriend Amy, or some shit like that-if you want him to actually fucking speak for more than five fucking seconds, that's the story to tell...Chasing Amy, more like...fuck I dunno." Jay was at a loss, Silent Bob just did a facepalm.

That's when a distraught Kim entered

"Snoochie boochies-"

"Okay shut it with that." Monique warned Jay "What's wrong girl?" she asked

"Ugh, everywhere I go, I see her...EVERYWHERE!" Kim bellowed

"You mean that blonde chick-yo I'd tap that, shes fucking banging man!" Jay announced

"Erg, what am I gonna do, my mind keeps telling me to fuck her, but I can't cheat on Ron." Kim slammed her head on the counter "I'm upset!"

"Well...it pains me to say it, but maybe you do need to do her, get it out of your system." Monique suggested, Kim picked her head up

"That's what Ron said." Kim added

"Wait a minute, he knows?" Monique raised an eyebrow

"No it's from that hypothetical I asked him, your idea remember?" Kim reminded her

"Oh yeah." Monique remembered

"Look if I was you, I would bang her ya know? If you still love that bro you're dating what's the big deal? Shes just someone to get the horny out of your head, and if you keep that shit bottled up you're only gonna fuck yourself over in the end." Jay explained

"The boy's blunt but he makes a point." Monique agreed

"Whose side are you on? Erg-fine, whatever, it does make sense...maybe I can make it work-just to get it out of my system." Jay and Monique just looked at each other and whistled innocently "I'm serious."

"Now all you need are some toys." Jay added

"The boy's on fire today with the points, he is right, that scissoring shit would get old after awhile." Monique agreed "And as convenience would have it, there be a sex shop across the way."

"I'm not going in there." Kim insisted

"Don't be a baby." Monique snapped

"I'm a household name, with if someone sees me and puts it in the tabloids or something?" Kim asked

"Hmm, your right, alright cry baby, gimme the cash, I'll go." Monique sighed

"Please and thank you." Kim happily handed Monique some money.

"BRB." Monique departed from the store "Silent Bob's in charge till I get back."

"pffffffbt." Jay blew her a raspberry, then turned to Kim "Do you think she'll go through with it?"

"Only one way to find out."

Monique was doing pretty good, until she was actually in front of the store, starring right at the sign

"Okay, how hard can this be...erg, maybe Kim was right about this-fuck, if I don't she'll never let me live it down-erg-alright I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-I'll go-"

"Hey Cameron Frye, can I help you with something?" the dyke looking clerk asked, overhearing Monique

"Uh, yes you can." she reluctantly entered

"Damn...shes in." Jay noticed

"What do you need?" the clerk asked

"Oh you know...a little of that, a little of this." Monique chuckled sheepishly

"I got plenty of that, but ya gotta be a little more specific." she insisted

"Alright uh...I need toys, for me and my partner."

"Oh I see, you stand right there honey, I'll set you up." she got from the counter to pick out a few things

"Thanks." Monique then noticed the costumes on racks next to her "Hmm...oh she'll hate this." Monique chuckled wickedly

It didn't take long for the clerk to find a few dildos, a strap-on harness with a 9" dildo, lube, and a few other various items of interest, plus the costumes, she rang Monique up.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes." the ebony girl said triumphantly

"You two be sure to have fun." the girl winked

"No problem."

Monique walked back to Club Banana throwing the bags on the counter "Am I good or what?"

"Wow I'm impressed...now how do I use this stuff?" Kim asked

"Hell I don't know, I prefer the real thing." Monique explained

"Crap! Now Tara will probably think I'm...awful in bed."

"Oh now suddenly you care..."Monique sighed "Erg, I can't believe I'm even suggesting this, but you are my best friend, tell you what...why don't you, come to my place tonight, I'll be your practice girl." Everybody's mouth's dropped

"What?" Kim asked

"I know-I know, but do you want T to think you really _can't _do everything?" Monique raised an eyebrow

"I can do anything." Kim added

"Prove it then, one night, Kim and Monique, and we never even bring it up...EVER!" Monique insisted

"No problem." Kim agreed to those terms "I can't believe I'm even agreeing to that." Kim took her bags "I will say, I do feel better."

"Yo, can me and Silent bob watch the intense lesbo action?" Jay asked

"No way!" Kim yelled

"Yeah it's an experiment anyhow, so if you two-mostly you Jay-even so much as come near my house, I WILL kill you, clear?" Jay and Bob nodded "Good. Kim, I'll see ya tonight."

"Thanks Monique." Kim happily departed

"What the hell did I just do?" Monique asked, breaking down

"Got me, but it was fucking worth this shit job." Jay turned to Bob

"It appears as though horniness is a contagious disease." he said

Later that evening, Kim paced her room, just waiting until it was time to go, but that would be temporarily dashed when her Kimmunicator chimed, finally some normality, which would consist of stopping villains.

"Finally, go Wade."

"_Hey Kim, we got a silent alarm tripped at the Museum of natural history."_

"Must be for the Fear Diamond." she stated

"_Ron's already on his way, do you need a ride?" Wade asked_

"For something that close? I'm good, and finally ready for a bit of normality."

Kim met Ron atop the roof to the museum, him and Rufus, hadn't been waiting long "Hey KP!"

"Hey."

"Man I feel like I haven't seen you all day, come here." he gave her a quick kiss

"Aw, thanks; I uh...j-j-just had a lot on my mind, school stuff and all."

"Oh I hear ya, it's like they're invading our weekends too, so; who do you think's in there?" Ron asked

"Only one way to find out. Let's go the old fashioned way!"

The old fashioned way, being jumping through the skylight right next to the exhibit, where when the two got to their feet they noticed who exactly was robbing the place. They were sitting in a secretaries position atop the exhibit's glass, holding the diamond. They wore a costume dangerously similar to Catwoman, even having a tail and cat ear. They also had special goggles above their eyes, and a utility belt loaded with goodies, their identity was perfectly concealed...but we know whose under the mask

"Right on schedule." the person said

"Whoa, new girl...new girl." Ron did a double take, then Kim gave him that look...even though she was even more guilty "Sorry KP."

"It's fine, now who are you?" Kim demanded

"Me? Why, I'm just an innocent cat burglar Kimmy." she said putting the diamond on her person

"Last time I checked no burglar was innocent." Ron added

"It's an expression you dimwit...you two, and the rest of the world can call me...Catgirl!"

**Alright, that...was a lot, enjoy guys, sorry I'm too tired to make cartoon trivia for this one.**

**PEACE!**


	8. Duality

**Alright so-so-so-so-so sorry it took me so damn long, college and whatnot. Well here's more, no like Yuri, then reconsider reading, comprende? **

**SargentEpsilon: yes the jokes will be pointless and cliched, but that's how I roll-Narf!**

**bat fan1987: Worry you not, for this chapter is here to learn you some lesbian sex and such, with Kim and Mo, perfectly uncensored for the enjoyment of your perusal-Troz!**

**Great northern one: Don't worry, you'll enjoy this-Zort!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span> The long awaited scene in which our redheaded heroine is now inadvertently pitted against her love interest who is consuming her mind, who is unaware of the deviant plans she is in for, where later our teen hero is then thrown into sexual bliss as she practices to take on said love interest, which of course turns into more steamy sexual deviance, meanwhile our Joker and Harley Quinn knock off is foiled once again in an attempt to steal something they were most bent on stealing for their over-kill take-over-the-world device.

. . .

"Catgirl huh?" Ron said scratching his chin, he turned to Kim "You know, somehow, somewhere, Selina Kyle is not digging this, not one bit."

"Mmm-mmm, one bit." Rufus retorted

"Seriously, it's kind of a lame approach." Kim agreed

"L-lame?" Catgirl said, a tad choked up

"Oh come on." Kim rolled her eyes "You're a thief, dressed as a cat, who simply condescended the name of a famous comic book thief matching the description of you, l-a-m-e." Kim scoffed

"I'm-I'm not lame." Catgirl said in a mousy voice "I'll prove it to you!" she insisted

-WARNING TARANTINO ALERT-

"Ugh." Ron did a facepalm "D-do-do you really think this is our first rodeo? Cause it ain't! See when you came traipsing in here all nooney-nooney-noo did you see sign's on mine and KP's heads that read amateur hour?" Kim raised an eyebrow, Catgirl just looked confused

"W-wha?" Catgirl asked

"Did you see signs on mine and KP's heads that read amateur hour? No! You know why you didn't see them? Cause they ain't there cause having an hour with amateurs ain't our fucking business that's why! Were professionals dammit!"

"What?" a confused Catgirl retorted

"What? What country you from?" Ron asked

"W-what?" she asked confused

"What ain't no country I ever heard of! Do they speak English in What?"

"What?" Now she was just scared

"English motherfucker do you speak it?" Ron yelled

"Wait what?"

"Hey!" Kim groused as Rom grabbed Kim's grapple gun, pointing it at Catgirl

"Say what again! Say. What. Again-I dare ya-I double dare ya motherfucker!"

-SAFE TO READ NOW-

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb and assume you recently saw Pulp Fiction?" Kim asked Ron, taking the gun back

"Yeah totally was I good?" Ron asked

"You were strong with Samuel L. Jackson's line's, a smooch weak on Tarantino's monologue." Kim critiqued

"That's not too bad." Ron shrugged

"I also thought you were flat wit-" Catgirl tried to say

"Shut up you! Criminals don't get to critique my movie impressions, only Kim can." Ron said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"That's right." Kim nodded, then turned to Catgirl "Ron's right though, we don't like dealing with amateurs, so; were in a good mood, why don't you toddle on back to wherever you came from, and let the professionals handle this, okay little girl?" Kim asked, before Catgirl could rebut-this happens.

One of the huge window pains breaks, and who should bust through it via hovercraft? Why none other than Drakken and Shego, they landed, and the two hopped out immediately confused at the new face standing over by the diamond display.

"Whose the chick?" Shego asked Kim

"Catgirl." Kim explained

"Oh, Selina Kyle's not gonna like this." Drakken shook his head

"That's what I said." Ron added in a sing-song voice

"Does she have the diamond?" Shego asked

"So what if I do?" Catgirl asked, rather snarky, putting her hands on her hips

"Oh, well in that case-ERG!" Shego's hands glowed the bright shade of green, and she approached

"Gulp." Catgirl gulped

"Don't even think about it Shego!" Kim yelled,

"Oh give it up princess, aren't you the least bit on edge that you're forced to deal with amateur hour as it is?" she asked

"Oh don't start with that. Look, she might be new, and shes probably confused-"

"See you there you go again, always seeing the good in people! What a waste." Shego shook her head

"Well I haven't found any good in you." Kim mocked

While they went back and forth, Catgirl casually took a few things from the back of her belt, she smirked, new she might be, but determined she was. She had to prove that she was not a formidable villain, but prove her worth to Kim as such, so; while they fought she slung Shego's way the stuff she was taking out from behind her, ninja throwing stars

"And another thin-WHA!"

The force blew Shego into a nearby pillar, pinned on four sides, the green skinned girl found it very difficult to move, she wouldn't admit it, but she got bested. Ironically enough it was the same girl who gave her the business previously.

"Whoa?" Ron starred

"Am I still an amateur? Huh? Anyone? Ronny?" Catgirl asked

"Well I gotta say that's-did...did you know my name?" Ron asked "You did! Wow! No villain ever remembers my name-well except Monkey Fist-but still! This...th-this, this is good, I can get used to her." Ron nodded

"Alright-alright props on the Kill Bill bullshit sister, But it takes more than a...few lucky shots to be a formidable foe for Shego." Drakken insisted

"Yeah! What he said!" Shego yelled, struggling to get free

"It takes a lot more than good weaponry, convenience and moxie to become a good villain." Drakken added

"Well, then what is it?" Ron asked

"Huh?" Drakken shrugged

"Seriously, what else is there? A deranged mind maybe." Kim added

"But-der-uh-she-a-SHUT-UP!" Drakken stammered

"Okay, well this has all been just oh-so peachy, but I really gotta run, laters!"

Catgirl took out her whip slinging it to the railing of the second floor balconies above her and started to swing up, it now clear to everyone that she was no amateur, and would be a force to be reckoned with...until she would get too cocky.

"Ron I'll take Catgirl! You...handle Drakken!" Kim followed her up via grapple gun

"Okay KP! Me and Rufus got this!"

Ron and Drakken began to circle each other, while Shego simply rolled her eyes, and continued to struggle to get out of her predicament.

"So...see any good movies lately?" Drakken asked rather anti-climactic

"Funny you should say that, I saw Pulp Fiction today." Ron explained

"Did you now? How convenient I just saw Reservoir Dogs." Drakken added

"Get out? How was it?" Ron asked

"Eh, it's a Tarantino movie, you know what you're in for and you get what you pay for." Drakken shrugged

"Amen to that-"

"Hey! If any one of you two quotes any movie but once, I'm going to lose it!" Shego warned

As she yelled that, they heard sirens

"Crap!" she yelled, struggling more

"Damn!" Drakken ran to help her "They're-really in there good Shego!"

"Erg, just go-"

"But-"

"GO! I'll be fine." Shego insisted

"Erg, alright."

Drakken ran to the hovercraft, knocking Ron out of the way, and flew forth, as the hordes of police flooded in. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the museum, Kim had pinned Catgirl inside an exhibit room, the redhead looked around to see no sign of her.

"So...any particular reason you decided to filch a world famous and otherwise priceless gem?" Kim randomly asked

"Oh, come on Kimmy why does anyone steal anything?" Catgirl asked from her position

"Money? Power-what kind of question is that anyhow?" Kim asked

"Well a good one actually, maybe someone just likes to steal...maybe they just like to be that kind of person. The one with no rules. The ones that can't be bribed or reasoned with. The kind of person who just enjoys to cause misery unto others." Catgirl explained

"Let me guess, that person would be you?"

"Good Heavens no! I've gotta reason...I'm just not gonna tell you." Kim simply rolled her eyes

"Then I guess I'll have to make you talk."

"My sentiment exactly-hi-yeah!" she jumped from behind her cover, bear hugging Kim behind her back "Meow, this is so close, I like it."

With her arms pinned, there wasn't much Kim could do, so she knocked Catgirl in the knee, and by impulse, Catgirl knocked her into a small, but reasonably deep coy pond, acting as a moat for a pagoda exhibit. Kim fell on her back as Catgirl heard the incoming police

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave, gotta run baby, I'm sure we'll meet up again."

She gave Kim a wink and disappeared into the night, while the defeated heroine, simply fell on her back into the pond once more. After the police cleaned up the situation and arrested Shego, Kim and Ron regrouped on the roof.

"Gotta say, we underestimated her." the blonde nodded

"Tell me about it." Kim did a facepalm

"[sniff-sniff] Why do you smell like fresh fish?" Ron asked

"Ugh, just forget it." Kim sighed

"Something on your mind?" Ron asked

"That's one way of looking at it." Kim sighed again

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked

"Uh-no...n-no believe me, it's just...something I have to do on my own." Kim insisted, looking away

"Okay, one kiss first?" Ron asked

"Of course."

A perked up Kim jumped over to him, and they made out passionately with the full moon perfectly in the background of the shot. Kim savored the kiss, cause she definitely knew it would be her last straight kiss for a little while.

"Perfect." Kim smiled "Well, I'll see ya."

"Later KP!"

Kim couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she was definitely gonna. And if she could see herself by the end of that night, she may have reconsidered doing it in the first place, but nevertheless, she knew she had to.

Over at Monique's place, she was in her room, curling up in her bed reading: How to Cope With Making Dumbass Decisions. Written by Kurtwood Smith. As she was getting enthralled with chapter two, that is when Kim entered through her bedroom window. The ebony girl sighed and looked up at her.

"You got the stuff?" she asked

"Yup." Kim sighed, holding up a bag containing the various items of interest.

"[Sniff-sniff] What smells like fish?" Monique asked, closing her book and tossing it aside

"Don't worry about it." Kim sighed tossing the bag on the bed, some of the shtuff fell out. They simply starred at it.

"So...uh, what do we do first?" Monique asked

"I...guess we...I don't know!" Kim wailed

"Alright, alright-alright, uh-maybe we should...you know, watch a tutorial first." Monique suggested

"Oh what you mean lesbian porn?" Kim asked

"You got a better idea?" Monique raised an eyebrow

"Erg...turn it on." Kim looked away

"Okay." Monique went to her computer "Which do you prefer: Bing, or Google?" she asked Kim who was laying face up on the bed

"Bing, now don't beat around the bush, just...just load it up." Kim insisted

"Ha-ha, bush." Monique chuckled "That was funny, especially for our situation-okay-okay, lesbian porn..." she entered it in "Wow, lots to choose from, alrighty, Pornhub...lesbian strap-on porn. And-wow so many." she turned to Kim "Should I pick an interracial video, ya know; for a proper demonstration?" she chuckled

"This is no time for jokes." Kim said flatly "Just pick one."

"Alright Miss Cranky." Monique turned back "Uh, The Snatch Situation." Monique said reading the title of one "Okay." she clicked on it, Kim sauntered on over.

"K...so, two girls, good start...taking off each others clothes." Kim noted

"What are you taking notes?" Monique asked with a chuckle

"Shut-up I wanna do this right." Kim blurted, eyes on the screen "Okay, kissing...breast and vaginal groping." she continued

"You might be the only person in the whole damn world that would ever, and probably will ever use the words vaginal groping-"

"Shh, they're using the strap-on, I wanna see how they do it." Kim insisted

"Erg." Monique rolled her eyes then shut the screen off "Well that was pointless."

"Hey! We didn't even get to see the strap-on!" Kim pleaded

"After watching this for two minutes Kim-and listen to you note everything, I was having enough of that! Here's your tutorial, get your cheerleading-world saving-fish smelling-ass on my bed!" She insisted with force.

Kim's eyes went wide, she wasn't used to Monique "Wha-Wha-"

"Did I stutter?" Monique asked

"Wha-Wha-Monique-you-huh?" Kim stammered

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your concentration-"

"Alright-alright-alright, enough, I've had it with the Pulp Fiction quotes I-I'm going-I'm going." Kim stood up and approached the bed, Monique slapped her on the butt to get her moving faster "Hey!"

"You wanna tutorial right? Well here it is Kim." Monique pushed Kim onto her bed. "The clothes, lose em." the ebony girl ordered.

"Oh-oh-oh-okay." Kim nervously took off her clothes, Monique did the same.

"Alright, this...at least I think- is how you put one of these things on!" Monique tore the strap-on open and started to belt it on her waist "It's like a...awkward four strap belt...and there!" she had it on "Oh but first, I forgot I bought this."

She took out from the bag a large syringe with a suspicious white fluid inside, she then filled the dick with the contents.

"Fake semen, I think you and T will get a kick out of that." Kim was still awestruck "Now." she pushed Kim flat on the bed, getting on top of her. "I hope you're ready K."

With no other warning, or even hesitation, Monique plunged the strap-on into Kim's tight clit, causing a small eep from the redhead, Monique was perfectly on top of her, using her hips to thrust in and out as she looked into her green eyes

"See, not too bad, right?" Monique asked

Now Kim's hormones were way too bottled up, she couldn't take it anymore, she did envision her first lesbian time to be with Tara but this sensation had to be filled. She needed this. She felt good like this, and most importantly she needed to continue this. So, she leaned forward and met Monique's lips.

"Mmmmmmnmnmnmhmnmhmnmhmm."

Monique returned the favor, albeit still not used to the idea that this was in fact happening. She fell onto the redhead, with the strap-on now completely inside Kim's womb, neither concerned by the fact they both now smelt like fish.

"Fffffffuck." Kim moaned, laying more Kisses on Monique "Fuck Monique."

"Yeah, Kimmie's liking this, right?" Monique asked, taking breaths in between her thrusts.

"Fuck yeah!" Kim yelled with her teeth gritted. "Deeper...Monique fuck me deeper!" she begged

"Easy, I'm as deep as I can get." Monique said calmly, laying kisses on Kim's neck.

The ebony girl gave the redhead a smirk, and Monique picked up her pace, huffing and puffing as she fucked Kim's pussy harder and deeper, now in a push-up position for maximum use of her hip thrusts inside the heroine.

"Oh-ffffuck! Fuck Monique-ah." Kim moaned

"That's it Kim, moan my name." Monique smirked

She was being slowly taken by this new control. Monique has been around before, but never like this, plus; at least it was with someone she knew, and knew very well...And now she probably knew her even better.

"Fuck yeah-how many people get to say they fucked Kim Possible?" Monique asked "Two...maybe three?"

"Soon to be three." Kim moaned with a wink "I know where I'm going when were done here."

"You want me to finish?" Monique asked

"NO-no, I need to-ssssave myself for her." Kim begged

"Hmm, your loss K." Monique slowly pulled out of Kim.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck." Kim moaned "Wow, thanks Monique, you were right; that really-HEY!"

Monique abruptly grabbed Kim and pulled her to the side of the bed, and then proceeded to flip her over so she was bent over the bed.

"Monique! What the hell?" Kim asked, not seeing Monique drip some lube on the strap-on.

"Were not quite done yet." she said making a hard slap on Kim's ass

"Well you already fucked me...so..." Kim quickly put two and two together "Oh no-no-no! NO-NO-fuck that-no!" Kim yelled

"You want the full experience, right?" Monique asked

"Monique I've-never taken-Fuck that;s disgusting, I shit from there dammit!"

"Huh, that was off-model." Monique chuckled "Tell ya what, let me inside your honey hole...you can fuck me at work tomorrow-hell you and T can have fun with me, sound good?"

Clearly now Monique was NOT in control of her own actions, but for that matter neither was Kim "Oh...oh alright-but your not letting that fake semen stuff inside me, that's for Tara." Kim insisted

"Fine with me." Monique shrugged, and lined the tip of the dick with Kim's puckered hole.

"Monique just fucking-AH-DAMMIT!" With no warning, she entered

"See, it's like getting a shot at the doctors...with more sex and less needles." Monique laughed

"Always with the jokes-fuck Monique that feels weird."

"Buuuuuuut?" The ebony girl asked, getting deeper, her head closer to Kim's neck.

"But I love it...deeper." she begged

"Better." Monique smiled, slowly thrusting.

Kim wouldn't want to admit it, but she loved the feeling of getting her ass fucked, Ron would never even want to attempt, though it wasn't like Kim was eager to in the first place, and the more she thought, the more she wanted to do all of this to Tara.

"Just a few more Monique, get really deep, but I don't wanna cum." Kim begged

"No problem...so, I wonder if this is how prison works?" she joked

"You can't...have toys there." Kim explained

"They find a way."

"Erg-ERG-ERG-fuck, I need her now!"

Kim pushed herself away from Monique, and then faced, her; and before the ebony girl could get a word in edge wise, Kim's lips were right there, to give her a really, really good and passionate kiss.

"Mmmnmhmmnmhmnmhmwah-thanks Monique!"

"No problem." Monique stripped the belt off, and Kim very quickly got dressed. While getting ready, Monique laid on her bed. "So, Ron never took your butt cherry huh? I had to?"

"Shut-up, I never even considered it until now, and you better be ready for tomorrow, I know I will." Kim smirked

"Have fun." Monique waved

"Oh I will."

Kim then departed from Monique's place, and darted over to her lovers. While doing that, Monique laid back down finally losing her horniness.

"Oh my God...I fucked a chick...But it was Kim Possible." she assured herself "[Sniff-sniff]-motherfucker! Now I smell like fish!"

Meanwhile, all sweaty, and still wreaking of the stench of coy, climbed the oldschool vine ladder the girl had that would take one right next to her bedroom window. Kim climbed up, realizing the window was open.

"Perfect." she licked her lips.

Tara wisely threw her costume and other goodies in her closet, perhaps the only mistake she made (assuming Kim wasn't going to come over for a booty call) was leave the Fear Diamond blatantly on her desk. Fortunately Kim's eyes were on Tara's bathroom door, where Kim knew she would be showering...and most likely thinking of her.

So, Kim took off her clothes, and laid out her toys on the bed, then she used her ninja like spy skills to tip toe towards the door, slowly opening it, where in fact, she saw Tara's sexy silhouette in the shower, not masturbating, just showering.

"Ugh." Tara said in a low whisper "It worked, but if I want to get to Kim, I have to do it again, maybe there's a bank or something with really low-low-The Town low security."

That's when Kim stepped into the shower right behind Tara, ready to sneak up behind her like an experienced Call of Duty gamer sneaks up on a noob.

"[Sniff-sniff]-the fuck? Is that fish-mmhmnmhm."

Suddenly, Kim grabbed Tara from behind "Surprise Tara."

Tara knew that voice, it was definitely Kim, not the least bit worried about the fact she left hard-hitting evidence on her desk outside that Kim could have seen. But rather, it was the fact that her pussy was about to burst...But she had to play it cool.

"K-K-K-Kim, what a-a-a-a-are you d-doing?" she asked

"Fulfilling a sexual fantasy of mine."

"What? Y-your a lesbian-But?"

"Oh T, don't you try and play dumb-I know allllllll about you...The date...the playing with me in the dressing room...and most importantly." Kim paused, now Tara was really afraid

"Alright Kim, I'm sorry I'll give it ba-"

"Masturbating to your cheer captain in the shower." Kim interrupted Tara.

The blonde quickly realized Kim hadn't found out...yet, and since her secret was definitely blown, there was no point in hiding her true feelings.

"Kim...you...you saw that?" Tara asked

"Yes baby, and I admit I was...eh, mortified-but then the more I thought about it...the more I wanted you." Kim's hands started to caress Tara's tight body. "I need you Tara. Just as much as you need me...do you want me?" Kim asked, planting Kisses on Tara's neck and shoulders. That was all she needed to here...and feel.

"Oh-YES-yes Kim, more than anything-but wait-"

"What about Ron?" Kim asked "Let's just say, what he doesn't know...won't hurt him...and me...and-just as importantly, you. Can you keep a secret?" she whispered

Tara turned around to face her, and the two promptly shared a deep embrace, then a nice kiss.

"Mhmnmhmnmmhmnmhm...answer your question?" Tara asked

"Good, wanna hear another secret?" Kim asked

"Sure anything."

"I told Monique...and she thought if I was going to fuck a girl, I needed the proper training...we fucked, JUST!"

"No way?" A wide eyed and horny Tara asked "Deets!"

"Later, but right now...my kitty could use some loving...what do ya say?" Kim asked

"I'd love to...baby."

Tara knelt down, just like Kim's fantasy, and thrust her tongue inside of her pussy, this was definitely a new feeling for the redhead

"Oh-FUCK-fuck Tara, Oh my God...Oh my God, that...that feels-orgasmic." Kim moaned "Yes baby-oh fuck me yeah, lick my pussy-yes!"

Tara definitely had experience in this field, and she was licking Kim's womb like there was no tomorrow. But from the previous fucking Kim received, she was oh so close, and getting closer, and Tara could definitely feel it.

"Tara...I-I'm-g-goona-g-goo-gonn-FUCK!" she squirted, all over her new lover's face, the semen quickly washed away by the shower. Tara stood

"So, how was I?" she asked

"Better than advertized, but; don't you wanna be fucked...a little harder, I know what to do." Kim asked

"I'd love to." Tara whispered stroking her cheek.

They got dry very quickly adjourned to the room, where Kim showed Tara her toys "Like?"

"Love."

"Then you just stay naked and dry, while I harness up...is that a lesbian term...harness up?" Kim asked "Sorry I'm new to this.

"It can be ours."

"Great."

Kim faced away from Tara, who took the opportunity to very quickly stash the ice she very recently stole. Which gave her just enough time to do it nonchalantly so when Kim was ready, so was Tara.

"So T, how do I look?"

"You look...oh just fuck me!"

Tara jumped into Kim's arms and kissed her again. "Hnmhmmnmhmnmhmmhmnmmhm." they looked into each others eyes for a moment or two.

"Lay on the bed." Tara instructed, Kim gave her a look of confusion.

"But I'm supposed to be fucking you."

"I know...now you can see me." Tara winked.

Kim did as she was instructed. Then Tara straddled her redheaded lover, her soaking wet pussy above the dicks tip, then, with precision, she sat on it, facing Kim.

"You just relax baby." Tara insisted fondling Kim's breasts. "Let Tara do all the work, you know how bouncy I am anyway." she winked and bounced on Kim's fake dick.

Kim grabbed Tara's butt, as the Blonde reached for Kim's breasts "FUCK!" Kim yelped "This is so hot!"

"I know-I know-I know-I know!" Tara moaned "Oh fuck yeah!"

"That's it baby doll moan for me! What's my name? Huh? [smack] huh?" Kim asked, smacking Tara's behind

"Kim...Kim Possible! Baby! My baby!"

"Be honest Tara...I wanna know...fuck-I wanna know how long have you had this crush on me?" Kim asked

"Erg-a year." Tara looked away, prompting another smack on her ass

"Liar." Kim said smugly

"Alright, alright-Fuck me-erg-sixth grade...the sixth fucking grade! I loved your ponytail-your brace face...you're the reason I'm a lesbian! And I love it!" Tara yelled, horny as ever

"No." Kim's eyes went wide

"But it's okay baby...it's okay, cause I love it...fffffffucking love it! And now were together! Oh Kimmie I knew you could do anything I always knew it!"

"That's good." Kim moaned, tugging on Tara's sheets "Cause I didn't think I had this in me."

"You do...oh I love this, this is my favorite position! I get to see my lover, and get a nice fuck, while you enjoy my beautiful titties bounce." Tara hugged her sweater puppies together.

In the midst of all of this, Kim was getting different feelings again, feelings of love, regret, but mostly just wanting to cum again, and again, and again. She looked to where the button was on the strap-on, and was ready to fire.

"I got a surprise for you Tara." Kim smiled

"Wwwhat is it?" she asked

"Just get ready." and she pressed it, filling Tara's womb with the fake cum

"Oh-oh-oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! YEEEEEEES!"

It was a good thing her parents and the rest of her family were heavy sleepers, cause that scream could have awoken the neighbors, much less them. After cleaning up there mess, the two cuddled tightly in Tara's bed, talking, and of course, fondling.

"So it was you who slammed the door on Wednesday?" Tara asked

"That's right."

"You...you really fell for me?" she asked

"I couldn't believe it either, but I did...and I'm glad I did." Kim gave her a tight hug

"Aw, so cute, but I can't believe it...you fucked me...someone famous fucked me!" Tara smiled

"Yeah...but I'm serious T you've been doing some dirty little things to my head these passed few days...things that literally led to tonight, but again; I'm glad."

"Thanks Kimmie."

"But remember we can't tell Ron...or anyone...well, except for Monique, and those two guys she hired, Jay and Silent Bob; they seem legit." Kim explained

"Okay." Tara could live with that

"Well look we can talk more tomorrow, but right now...I'm tired." Kim yawned

"Me too."

"Goodnight my love." Kim whispered

"Goodnight Kim Possible."

The two lovers drifted off into what would seem to be a peaceful night's sleep, ready to accept the next day's challenges.

**Alright guys and dolls, get ready for more shtuff, as it were.**

**And yeah sorry, I know I normally make long sex scenes, but these chapters are getting pretty long. **

**Stupid, useless trivia:**

Ron's Pulp Fiction impressions are almost a near line-for-line parody of Quentin Tarantino's character's monologue about dead n****r storage. While the quotes about what, are Samuel L. Jackson's character's famous lines when he grills Brett about the strange glowing briefcase we never actually get to fucking see the inside of, were right on the money.

Drakken saw Reservoir Dogs, and mentions Kill Bill, both are also movies of Quentin Tarantino.

It's fucking cold in Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania in January!

Kurtwood Smith did not write "How to Cope With Making Dumbass Decisions", nor am I convinced such a book is even allowed to exist.

You do in fact burn calories simply by living.

Tara mentioned robbing a bank with low security, speaking about Ben Affleck's: The Town, a movie about robbing banks.

**PS: the first part of my next chapter, makes mention of my previous KP story "Requiem of Solace" if you don't want to be totally confused, peruse through it...at least the end.**


	9. Inspiration

**Normally I'd use the old "College" excuse, but it's summer so...yeah.**

**As mentioned I make reference to my previous story "Requiem of Solace", if you want to get a better understanding for this chapter and know who Kara Graves is, just skim through it, or at least read the end.**

**DARKNESS4311: I'm glad you like my work (someone's gotta), and uh; Jay and Silent Bob are in this story to act as both comic relief (They do that very well) and to provide Monique with people to talk to besides simply Kim. -Narf!**

**Reon-D-Anibis:**** What kind of wow are we talking here? Good wow? Sarcastic wow? Pathetic wow? Holy shit wow? You what, don't answer that, I'll assume it's good wow. -Zort!**

**SargentEpsilon:**** Writers don't believe in arthritis! That wrist pain just builds character! -Troz!**

**JP1124:**** Don't worry it gets crazier. And as an avid Tarantino fan, I would be doing a disservice by not referencing perhaps his greatest cinematic masterpiece at least a dozen times. -Poit!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span> A Lucid Experience with an Old Acquaintance Gives Much Sought After Advice to our Burdened Redheaded Protagonist where Thereafter she Comes to Terms with her Sexuality and Situation and Agrees to Make Time for her Best Friend Turned Boyfriend and her Friend Turned Girlfriend where Said Girlfriend gets Quite the Evil Idea to Use her New Identity for her own Selfish Gain and then Meanwhile our Favorite Blue Skinned Villain Tries his Hand in the Film Industry After Realizing it would be the Better and Safer Goal for him to Pursue.

. . .

Kim drifted off to a deep sleep, still cradled in Tara's arms. She hoped to not get any nightmares as per her usual for the past several nights, after all, she didn't have to fear Tara, but still, something didn't feel right. Even though she had the girl she wanted there was still one little road block in the way.

Ron.

And even though Kim, inadvertently had Ron's condolences for this endeavor, it still didn't feel right to her. Her horniness had worn off from earlier and she was back to the guilt. It was as if her good conscience could except her newly found sexual orientation, but couldn't except the fact, even though it it was with the same sex, she was still cheating on Ron. What Kim needed was some kind of advice, she needed it now, even in the confines of her mind, and sure enough one woman would answer that nocturnes call.

Kim found herself in a dream. She was standing alone in what appeared to be a fancy cocktail lounge, complete with music and a bar, except there was nobody in it except for Kim and- "Kimmy! Fancy meeting you here!"

Kara Lynch-Graves.

The blonde haired Intelligence agent who used Kim's dreams as her own personal twisted fantasy to prove just how far it would take for Kim to snap like a twig. The two would make their peace, but the idea was still fucked up. Kara sat at a table, sporting a fine golden cocktail dress, her hair, still short but touched up. "Graves." Kim sighed sullenly "Never thought I'd see your mug in my dreams again-oh wait, because you said you weren't going to be in them again."

"Never thought I'd see your mug in my dreams again?" Kara reiterated "Sounds like a line from Columbo. And it's Lynch-Graves by the by...actually it's just Lynch I never actually got my surname hyphenated."

"D-Don't change the subject Kara, what are you doing here?" Kim asked, then did a double take "Hell what am I doing here?"

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain, but of course you'll have to try and change into something more...presentable; albeit your birthday suit is making me wet." With the snap of her fingers, Kim was wearing a black cocktail dress, and her hair fixed up "Much better."

"B-but how did-how d-eh, never mind." Kim sighed taking her seat at the table. "Okay spill it, what are you doing?" Kim asked

"Simple hon, answering your call of course, your psyche was sending subliminal messages, you needed advice, and; as someone who is great at advice I couldn't pass up on the opportunity." Kara explained "Plus I saw this dress at this little boutique, but couldn't afford it, so I figured at least I could dream I was wearing it." she added

"Wait a minute, how did you know even know I was sending a subliminal S.O.S.? You said the dream would never be replayed again."

"I did, but I never said the Agency wasn't gonna keep tabs on you. I just said you wouldn't hear from us again...unless it was necessary. But isn't it great? I get to be your handler, you know in case you go all funny in the head."

"Handler? Funny in the head-but you said I was a recruit, not a target."

"Yeah, and you still need a handler, your too high profile and too highly skilled to be left to the police, the FBI or the Marshalls...that was a compliment, you're welcome."

"So..." Kim was still confused

"So, if you turn evil, guess which lucky bastard gets the honor of giving your head a third eye, or gets to painfully bring you in...either way it's me." Kara explained

"Well then whose your handler?" Kim asked, trying not to take the conversation to her and Tara

"A one Dylan Mosier of Calgary Alberta, couldn't tell you his real name of where he's from, but that's what I got, nice guy; but the bastards a Maple Leafs fan though-but enough about that boring shit, I hear talk you got yourself a hot new girlfriend, shes cute."

"Yeah well...shes not for sale." Kim crossed her arms

"No sweat, Eli may be a royal pain in my ass...literally, but I assure you I love that man more than anyone in the world...except maybe my mother, and I can also assure you it's saying a lot cause in my college days I had a lot of male and female suitors."

"Oh." Kim slammed her head on the table "Don't mention love, I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, maybe a drink we'll make you feel better-garcon! Service s'il te plait!" Suddenly, a female waitress appeared at their table

"Garcon means boy." she said

"I got the please right didn't I? Just get me a vodka martini, shaken."

"Very good, and you?" she asked Kim

"I don't care." she sighed

"The lady will have a long island iced tea...hold the iced tea." Kara ordered

"Coming right up." the waitress disappeared

"Kara, no amount of alcohol is going to convince me it's okay to cheat on my boyfriend, even if it's with a girl."

"I guarantee you if you let Ron watch just once, he'll forget all about the cheating thing." Kara said, Kim only glared "Well it's an idea."

"Thanks." just then, the waitress appeared with their drinks.

"Vodka martini."

"Thank you." Kara smiled

"And a long island iced tea."

"Thanks." Kim sighed

"Will there be anything else?" she asked

"No, that'll be all." Kara insisted, the waitress disappeared again, as Kim took her first sip, and did a proper spit take

"Aw, that burns!"

"Well the fact I said no iced tea sure wasn't much of a help, but anyway, Kim I think personally you're looking at this the wrong way."

"Well duh, it's supposed to have iced tea in it-"

"No-no-no-no, not the drink, you and Tara!"

"Oh." Kim sighed, taking a light sip of her burn. "How? I blatantly cheated and lied to my boyfriend, who mind you I've been friends with since Pre K, with two women, in one night." she slammed her face on the table again "I'm going to hell, I'm accepting it."

"Hey look, if you can only recap an ounce of what I've done with my life, I'm the better candidate sweetheart, and try to think of the positives, you get a boy and a girl to fool around with-"

"Pre K Lynch, Pre K! A lifelong friendship, which I've destroyed in a matter of hours!"

"Yes-yes I know, I also know in sixth grade Ron spied on you while you took a shower, and then you let him take it with you-as Ron found out what a boner was on that day."

Kim's mouth dropped "The agency knows that? W-we never told anyone."

"I know everything about you Kim...everything." Kara smirked "But enough with that, you need to embrace your bisexuality, if you really love Ron, you would."

"How so?" Kim asked

"Think of it this way, say you break up with Charendoff, just you and Ron all the time, you think everything is all peaches and cream, until those urges come back, then they eat away, and eat away at your psyche until it gets to be too much for you to handle."

"And...then I snap?" Kim asked

"And guess who comes in for the metaphorical, and possibly the physical kill?"

"Huh, I never thought of it like that."

"Plus, if Stoppable really loves you, and I know he does, he'll let you do this, just experiment with the both of them."

"Yeah...but what's your excuse? You're bi." Kim added, turning the tables a little

"Yes but also married." Kara added showing off her ring "When they say game over, it's not just for men, look but don't touch. And yeah, I did the same thing I told you, through my tail end of college it was me, Eli, and this one girl...I was with the both of them and loved them dearly, but in the end, I guess I loved Eli a little bit better. And I was taking a big risk, his family is all strict Irish Catholic, when his mother found out I'm a Mormon I thought she was gonna pass out, let alone the fact I'm bisexual. But I came to terms with it, I'm even still great friends with that girl. And that's what you need to do. Face it, you're at the experimentation age, years I'll never get back."

Kim thought about it for a moment, and what Kara was saying made sense, but a few things still troubled her. "Well, say I do this with T, and Ron...when do I choose?"

"You don't, your heart chooses for you, and I'm sure you will make the best choice."

"Well...thanks I guess Graves-Lynch-Graves-whatever, that was...pretty good advice-um, but do I tell Ron-"

"Hell no! I didn't tell my hubby until...shit, easily two years into the tenor of our marriage...by then he didn't care, water under the bridge, he had me to himself now. And that's when you tell Ron if it's him, unless you are certain he will be cool with you experimenting."

"Eh...I'll wait."

"Good girl."

"But what if I pick Tara?" Kim sighed

"Hmm..." Kara thought for a moment. "Give Ron an honest break-up speech, and I know you both will still be friends, and hell, trying to set him up with somebody would be nice too, and for the love of God, DO NOT run off and marry Tara the following day."

"O-okay, I can do that...thanks Kara."

"Don't mention it." Silence filled the lounge as the two finished their drinks.

"So, who was the girl? Just out of curiosity." Kim asked

"Her name was Sam Simpson, pretty little redhead like you. Smart though, shes brilliant, she used to be a spy like me, but she was part of the World Organization Of Human Protection."

"WOOHP?" Kim asked

"Yeah, we gotta lot of inside jokes about them, we call em inferior cause they don't kill. I think she might be back at her old spy ways, but boy was she a sweetheart."

"I bet, to go out with you?" Kim smirked

"There's that smile, kinda like the one you had after you gave your first BJ-"

"Okay, too much info, might I wake up from this dream now?" she asked

"Well sure, and if you ever need more advice, you know where to find me."

Kara winked, and then snapped her fingers, which is when Kim awoke, and it was now morning, still cradled in Tara's arms. Kim took a deep breath, excepting Kara's advice and went to wake the sleeping blonde.

But not before a transition to beautiful and always sunny California, where Drakken is laying on the couch of his lair, on the phone with the top executives Tinseltown has to offer, which was but a thirty minute or so drive from said lair. "Yes hi is Stanley Kubrick in? Cause do I have the script of the centur-uh huh...uh-huh...uh-hu-DEAD? What do you mean he's been dead? … Eight years? … Uh-huh, well that's unfortunate, alright bye." Drakken hung up the phone "Kubrick's taking a dirt nap, I might be in trouble, but; being an evil genius does have it's perks when it comes to getting important numbers." He dialed one "Steven Spielberg? Really? Hi there there Steve-baby, the names Drakken...well actually it's Drew Lipski...yes, I know it's a funny name...yes Drakken is a funny name too, uh-huh." Drakken sighed "but anyway do I have the script for you-uh-huh, oh you don't care? Oh, alright then, oh-well in that case-JAWS SUCKED-hello?" he hung up. "Ugh."

And then as if on cue, Shego entered, very disheveled, dirty, wearing prison orange, clearly she had just broken out of jail...again. "When I get my hands on that Cat-themed little bitch, oh-shes gonna pay, boy is she gonna fucking pay!" she closed the door behind her

"Well hey there Shego." Drakken said politely "Wow, not even twenty-four hours and you've broken out, I think that's a record."

"Can it! At least let me get a cup of joe in before you start talking." She demanded, stomping towards the kitchen

"Enjoy, I stole one of those Keurig thingy's in Reno on my way back." Drakken stated

"Oh, you never cease to amaze me Doc." Shego sighed happily

"Now let's see here-ooh, Tarantino, he loves anything crazy." Drakken called the number "Quentin Tarantino? Hi there, the names Drakken...yes sir I know it's a cool name thank you-but let's talk turkey I-...now not literally, I mean I got a script-yes I know turkey is good but that's not the nature of my call you see, I have got the script for you! Picture this: a young boy's struggle to take over the world, but unfortunately plenty of road blocks stand in his way."

After changing back into her usual clothes, Shego listened in on Drakken's phone conversation, she rolled her eyes, and approached. "And then, this is where stuff starts getting goo-" she hung up the phone "What the-Shego!"

"I had to end that, Dr. D, nobody wants to listen to a story about your life-much less the guy who unchained Django, why can't you write stuff like you did with these scripts to Kimmy? Which I haven't even been able to utilize."

"I don't know, I guess I have good graces when the time is right." Drakken shrugged

"I'll agree with you there." Shego whispered

"Besides, not every movie is going to be brilliant, even Hitchcock made a few stinkers in his day. And just as so, I still want to get my doomsday machine up and running, and if it fails...I'll write a better script."

"Would have been nice to have that diamond, but unfortunately that-that bitch has it!" Shego clenched her fists bellowing

"Oh yes, Catgirl hmm, Selina Kyle knock-off, that's what she is."

"Screw that! She could be Sloth-girl for all I care, it's the fact that...little amateur beat me! ME! Possible's one thing, but an amateur? Twice in one week!" Shego screamed

"I see the caffeine took no time at all-and I admit I'm no fond of this newbie either Shego, its thanks to her we have no Fear Diamond."

"I know! Boy when I get my hands on her, oh-yeah." Shego lit her hands "Shes gonna pay."

"Well hey easy there Clint Eastwood, I hope she can pay in the form of rare priceless gems, we need to know where she has it-IF she still has it, cause unless shes an overzealous diamond enthusiast you can bet yer bottom dollar shes gonna fence it." Drakken explained "Question is who?"

"Gem of that magnitude? Believe me Doc, it's a short list, and they'll be a lot of noise in the underworld once its up for auction, we'll get it back, and then I'll crush that sleazy cunt!"

"Good, now in the interim, I'm gonna write a new script, something that screams Academy Award." Drakken announced

"Alright, well while you do that, I'm going back to Middleton."

"Really, why?"

"If I can't find that cat, I'm sure there's at least that other girl Kimmy was chummy with I can turn to mincemeat." Shego insisted

"Take one of the good scripts with you, it might come in handy." Drakken suggested

"Good call Doc."

Back to Middleton, Kim kissed Tara awake, her light blue eyes blinked open at the sight of her lover mashing lips with her. Tara returned the favor by kissing Kim back, swirling her tongue through the redhead's mouth. They broke again. "Good morning sunshine." Kim cooed

"Oh, that's just how I pictured you would wake me up." Tara smiled, giving Kim another kiss "It's perfect."

Tara emerged from her bed and stood up, doing a few stretches to Kim's amusement. The redhead got a good view of Tara's sculpted rear end, her horniness levels were back, especially thanks to the subliminal advice she received. Plus, there was something about another female's ass that had always fascinated Kim, and since she had a taste of ass-fucking, she wanted more.

Kim also emerged, and sneaked up behind Tara, first squeezing the blonde's firm butt in her hands, then taking her into a reverse hug, and nuzzling on her neck. "Hmm, getting frisky back there?" Tara asked

"Maybe." Kim whispered

While she was happily being groped by her new gf, Tara noticed her suit was slightly sticking out of her closet, not to where it would startle her, but to where it gave her an idea. An idea of villainous infamy.

Tara was starting to enjoy the fact that she now had Kim, but she wanted more. The rush of the theft from the previous evening gave her a new outlook on what one would assume to be her boring ass life. Who knew being a thief could be so fun? The rush, the possibility of being caught, Tara loved all of that, it was a new experience that gave her a sense of excitement and freedom, but with that it also gave her this.

Kim didn't know her little secret.

And Tara knew this, it was that made the situation not only all the sexier, but Tara could use that to her advantage. She could have Kim in two very different ways, as a girlfriend, and as an enemy which she can exploit in the seductive ways she had planned. All of these images had stirred around in Tara's head and she wanted to purge it all right then.

She exited her fantasy to discover she was now face down on her bed with her butt in the air, and Kim had her face buried in Tara's anus. As much as she wanted her new lover to keep at it, she had other ideas in mind. "Hmm-fuck yeah, yes." Tara let herself get a little hotter, and then rolled onto her back, Kim faced her.

"What's wrong baby?" Kim asked

"Oh nothing." Tara smirked, giving Kim a kiss "Say Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure, especially because I have some unfinished business with Monique...and for that matter, you get to join me in that." Kim winked.

Tara had forgotten all about that, now she had an even added bonus to go with her devilish plans. "Oh yeah I forgot, well what are we waiting for, let's hit it!"

"Fine by me."

The two took their time dressing...each other, and Kim made her way to the window. "Coming T?" she asked

"Oh sure,of course, just uh...just let me pick something up first."

Normally Kim would be very suspicious, but her mind was elsewhere, and Tara saying that just seemed...normal "Okay, I'll meet you in the car." Kim jumped down

Tara sighed, and dug in her closet for her Catgirl outfit, and snagged a few gadgets to go with it "Perfect, now Tara can have her Kimmy, and so can Catgirl, this is perfect!" Then Tara remembered where she kept the Fear Diamond "And just to add insult to injury." She picked up the gem, and stuffed everything into her tote bag. "This might just be my best day ever, I'd hate to keep my lover waiting." Tara then left to her car, where an unsuspecting Kim waited.

**Trivia Time! **

GOOF: previously Tara referenced Ben Affleck's: The Town, which wouldn't make sense as this story takes place in 2007, three years before The Town hits theaters.

Yes, I know I made a Totally Spies reference!

Kara orders a vodka martini shaken, the beverage of choice for James Bond

When addressing the waitress Kara calls her "Garcon!" The response from the waitress was "Garcon means boy" another reference to Pulp Fiction

Without the iced tea portion, a long island iced tea is all liquor

P.S. There's a new poll on my profile guys, check it out if you dare!

Also I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others but I assure you I will make up for it in the next one. PEACE!


	10. Whimsy

**And now for the mall...**

**SargentEpsilon: Hey Deadpool...shut-up-Narf!**

**CaptainSanchez: Here is your more sir, I'll check up on you later to see if you are enjoying your more-Troz!**

Chapter 10: An Excursion to the Local Mall which Includes a Close Quarters Threesome Involving Our Hero, her Lover, and her 'Teacher' Later Involves the Lover Departing to her Secret Villainous Identity in which to Taunt Our Redheaded Hero to her Own Selfish Sexual Gain, and to Add Our Favorite Green Skinned Villainous Watches From Afar Rather than Intervene for Another Round of Fighting which Resembles that of Either a Good Tarantino Movie or a Bad Sitcom, where Meanwhile Our Nearly Forgotten Clueless Blonde Boy and his Naked Mole Rat Companion Go to Said Mall and Nearly Intrudes on Our Hero and her Lover in a Cliched Fashion.

. . .

Tara drove herself and Kim towards the Middleton Mall, which wasn't too terribly far from her house, but most certainly long enough to spark some conversation between the two forbidden lovers. Tara went first to speak "Sleep well?" she asked

"T, you don't have to keep giving me random-guy-in-an-elevator-small-talk, you can say whatever is on your mind." Kim assured her

"I know, but I just wanted to know if your slumber was to your liking, was my bed comfortable?" she asked

"Of course, especially because a tight little blonde was in it." Kim whispered seductively caressing Tara's right thigh

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." the blonde chuckled, and blushed "Aw, that's so cute. You don't know how long I've waited to hold you in my arms while sleeping."

"Didn't you say sixth grade?" Kim asked trying to be funny

"Yeah but I didn't really know what sex was in the sixth grade. I still thought the stork brought the babies and dropped them down the chimney, and in some ways I wish that were the case."

"No pregnancy? "Kim asked

"Totally, ugh; men just won't understand what we have to go through."

"I know what you mean, like last week, Ron and I were talking about tattoos, and he thought about getting the Fearless Ferret symbol on his sternum, and he compared that pain to being worse than pregnancy-albeit that would be an excruciating painful place for a tattoo, I don't think it can defeat the pain of child birth." Kim explained

"And how." Tara agreed, a few moments of silenced passed, and then Tara had to ask her question, trying not to open a can of worms with Kim. "So, Ron is...is he...you know...big?" She whispered.

Kim shrugged "Couldn't tell ya. I have no real point of reference." Kim said turning her head towards the window "He was my first. And up to last night my only."

"Oh...s-sorry Kim I didn't-"

"Oh don't worry about it T, it's no big." Kim chuckled "But...I-I guess if I had to...I dunno take a guess, he's...he's not small, but it's not like a..huge-huge dick you know?" she asked "You've had sex with guys before haven't you?"

"Right I know what you mean...he's, gotta white guy dick." Tara shrugged

"Do like...do like racial genetics really have anything to do with penis sizes?" Kim asked

"Uh...I-I think there more like stereotypes, like for example, you know Vincent Wong right?"

"The swim team captain of course." Kim nodded

"Okay well it's like this, that party last year at Ben Stephens' house when we won the big game, Bonnie suckered me into going-"

"Yeah I saw you there." Kim remembered

"You were there two? Whatever, um; I had one too many and I hooked up with Vince, and we did it on Ben's futon, he's got one of those memory foam futons in his room."

"Not that it matters, but why not his bed?" Kim asked

"Oh that, yeah that's because Ben was already fucking Faith on it."

"Ew." Kim retorted

"Again, all parties involved were not sober, but anyway the stereotype goes Asians have small dicks...Uh, yeah Vince would happily disagree with that farce."

"Okay, so...Race does not matter?" Kim asked

"Totally, here's another example, After practice one day whilst I was pleasuring myself to you." she said seductively

"Oh stop." Kim chuckled

"I-I heard someone-which of course always makes me nervous, so I tiptoed over towards the lockers and there on her knees, was Bonnie."

"Good lord, who was she sucking?" Kim asked rolling her eyes

"Andre Collin."

"And?"

"And...I dunno, his dick was...big-but it wasn't huge."

"Yeah probably because it was shoved down Bon-Bon's throat." Kim added

"No he was really...really getting it in and out of there it was almost distur-fuck it, it was disturbing, but...I, didn't really see the hype. And I figured there's no way I know the only Big Asian and small African-American...they're just stereotypes it doesn't matter." Tara shrugged

"Well...I guess, with that point of reference...Ron's average-but, you know like with my kind of life, I could a little average."

"Ah, but how is he in bed?" Tara asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, there in lies the question...Ron uh...let's be honest he...he..." Kim stammered trying to find the right words

"Has little skills?" Tara asked

"Bingo, but in bed...Wow, again no point of reference-well...no after yesterday I shouldn't say that-yeah he's very good in bed."

"Interesting." Tara smiled.

"Yeah, go figure." Kim smirked, looking out the window "Go fucking figure."

Tara pulled her car into the mall, trying to find a good parking spot, but of course the mall is not the place for one to go to find a good parking spot. "So, you got the stuff? Kim asked Tara, who took out her tote bag.

"Oh yup I got the stuff." She said stuffing her Catgirl costume deeper into the bag "Yup, I got it."

"Good, come on let's go."

"Right behind ya."

Over at Club Banana just moments from opening it's doors for the day, Jay and Silent Bob awaited eagerly for Monique to arrive, not soon before long they would get their wish, Jay of course, was especially eager to pry into Monique's head about her previous evening.

Monique herself was feeling very...blech, is the operative word. She wore her usual attire, but with thick polarized Ray Ban sunglasses to cover up her eyes, she definitely did not want anyone to see her in her present condition.

"Noich the day can begin!" Jay chirped up "Waz up boss nooch?" he asked as Monique opened the shutters

"The hell are you two doing here? I didn't schedule either one of you to work today." she stated not acknowledging either one of them.

"Yeah me and Silent Bob uh-we couldn't wait to get back at this working thing so we took over the shifts for the other two guys." Jay explained

"Bull to the shit!" Monique hissed, walking behind the counter. "I know damn well both of you wanna ask me about last night." Jay and Bob smiled "Well-TOO BAD!" She screamed "Get to work before I give you both overtime, and don't think I won't." Monique slammed her head on the counter, Jay leaned on the counter next to her

"Aw, why the long face boss?" Jay asked

"There's customers waiting." Monique said muffled, face still on the counter

"When you're right you're right, yo Lunchbox, don't be rude man, go do your job ya lazy fat shit." Jay ordered. Bob sighed, and walked towards the customers "That's better, fat ass; now why don't you tell old Jay what's eating ya...besides the redhead that is-nogga-nogga-nooch!"

"That was witty, I'll give ya that one." Monique sighed, lifting up her head and taking of her sunglasses. "How hung over do I look?"

"On a scale of one to...uh...o-one to...uh..."

"Ten?" Monique asked

"Yeah that's it, I'd say you're...at least a twenty."

"Thanks. Erg, after she left I raided my dad's liquor cabinet and swigged down half a bottle of Wild Turkey." Monique explained

"That's stupid, I usually have a nice big bowl of cereal after I fuck, but that's just me." Jay shrugged

"No idiot, I..." Monique whispered into Jay's ear "I sorta liked it."

"Ha-ha, yeah ya did! Up top!"

"No up top, I feel weird, like ashamed-but I wanna do it again." Monique stammered

"So do it again." Jay insisted

"I have to, I promised Kim I would, and I'm gonna get double teamed by Tara-in fact, I bet they're on there way here now...and by the way why do we keep trusting you two with our secrets?" Monique asked

"Who the fuck are we gonna tell, we don't know anyone." Jay explained

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Kim and Tara entered. "Well-well-well speak of the fucking devil-we was just talking bout you." Jay said to Kim, who leaned on the counter

"I do believe somebody owes me a fuck?" Kim asked

"One...you get one of these...ONE!" Monique insisted

"One's all we need." Tara added, they each led Monique towards the changing rooms

"Yo boss, since your gonna be uh- busy, can I work the register?" Jay asked

"Over your dead body!" Monique yelled

"Aw...can I touch it?"

"NO!"

"Damn!"

Inside the changing room Kim promptly pulled down Monique's panties and lifted up her skirt, revealing her fine chocolate ass. Tara tossed Kim the lubed up strap-on, and she harnessed up, still fully clothed. "What? You're-you're not getting undressed?"Monique asked

"Why Monique show some decency, were in a public place after all." Tara reminded her, herself unzipping her pants revealing her moist pussy "Now get to licking!"

Monique was reluctant but begrudgingly...only slightly though-dived into Tara's pink pussy lips, while from behind Kim was spreading Monique's ample butt cheeks while using her free hand to stroke the ebony girl's equally moist kitten. "God Mo, you're so sexy back here, what do you think T? She sexy?" Kim asked

"I'd fuck her." The blonde shrugged, petting her head.

"Yeah and so would I." Kim agreed, rubbing the dick between Monique's ass cheeks

Outside Jay and Silent Bob were trying to listen in, but were interrupted by the sound of - - "GET TO WORK!"

"Damn these girls got some good ears huh tubby?" Jay asked, they then went back to their posts.

With those two gone Monique got back to eating Tara's kitten while Kim lined up the tip of the dildo with Monique's butt hole and slowly inched her way passed her anus. "Ow-ffffffffffffffuck! Is that what this feels like?" Monique asked, taking a breather from sucking.

"Pretty much." Kim smirked, pushing Monique's head back into Tara's crotch.

Kim went back to work inching the dildo deeper and deeper into Monique's butt, until it was finally all the way inside, so Kim started to thrust gently in and out of the girl's chocolate ass. "Wow, this does feel good, your so freaking tight."

"Mnn-mnn-mnn-yes, I bet it feels so good, of course I'm feeling good too." Tara added "Soooooo fucking good!"

"Oh this is just too perfect, who knew I was missing out on all this kind of fun through the years." Kim picked up speed and smacked Monique's ass a few times "Fuck yeah!"

"Hmm, shes really good at licking pussy Kim, God I'm so close!"

"I think I'm getting close too-ffffffffuck!" Kim moaned

"Mnn-hmm-nmhmn-mhmnm." Monique moaned her face still buried inside of Tara.

"Erg-fuck I'm so close, I'm gonna cum." Tara moaned.

"Yeah, and so is Mo." Kim felt under Monique's pussy, which was dripping wet. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, so fucking close!" She picked up her thrusts, but as she did she heard perhaps the last voice she wanted to hear in this particular situation.

"Kim? KP?"

"RON!"

All three did their level best to make themselves look passably decent (It is Ron after all) in a very-very quick amount of time. Though, at least to the standards they were trying to accomplish it looked like it worked "KP? Babe? You in here?"

Ron of course opened up the door to the changing room, because Ron does things like that. But if he wanted to get in on any sexy action he was too little too late. "Uh...geez Ron, haven't you heard of knocking?" Monique asked

"Sorry, I heard Kim was here, so I thought I'd see her." He said planting a kiss on Kim's lips "That's a new lip gloss."

"Um-yeah, coconut."

Tara covered her mouth "Uh-anyway, yeah lets go." she said nervously.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you three doing in there anyway?" Ron asked, Jay and Bob were of course nearby

"You have to ask man? Shit, girls do that kind of shit all the time, trying on each others clothes and shit, ain't I right lunchbox?" Jay lied

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess, come on lets go...and by the way, why didn't you tell me you knew Jay and Silent Bob?" He asked

"Uh-you never asked." Kim than turned around and blew Tara a kiss.

"Damn...of all the improper times for that shit to happen." Monique sighed

"Yeah."

"Don't sweat it T."

"Oh don't worry, I'm uh...I'm okay." Tara smiled wickedly and left the store in a different direction. Monique then joined Jay and Silent Bob. "What do you think that was about?"

Silent Bob then went to go fold some clothing "Something Catgirl this way comes." He said in a low voice.

Kim and Ron held hands as they roamed through the mall, Rufus was in Ron's pocket, enjoying a soft pretzel. "So, what did you have to do last nigh-"

"Homework!" Kim blurted paranoid

"Um...okay, I guess it was a lot of homework?" Ron guessed

"Oh, so much, I'm so sorry baby." Kim put on the pouty face

"Ah don't worry about it." as they shared a kiss-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Help!"

"Robbery!"

"And just like that." Ron started

"Were on the clock." Kim added

They followed the screams throughout the first floor of the mall, whilst above them Shego was watching...The two found the source of the screams: Jacob's Fine Jewelry N' Things, where who should be posing on the display case but-

"YOU!"

"Boy, do I love shiny things, I guess you could say its a fetish...or a sickness." Catgirl purred "And look who decided to show up to the party."

"Catgirl." Kim sneered

"Ah I'm pleased you remember me Kim Possible, It's been so long."

"It was last night." Kim reminded her

"Which was an eternity to wait for you, which reminds me." She reached into her shoulder sack "Looking for this?"

"Gasp! The Fear Diamond! She still has the Fear Diamond!" Ron pointed out

"What do you want with that thing anyway?" Kim asked

"Like I told you last evening, I have my reasons." Catgirl explained, putting the diamond back in her sack. "And if anything it means I have it and...eh-someone else doesn't!" She then jumped onto the floor "Well, I've done enough shopping for one day."

"Said no girl ever!" Ron chuckled "Was that good?" he asked Kim

"Yeah I'll give you that one."

"Erg! Now like yesterday, you both shall feel my wrath!"

Catgirl took several ninja stars and launched them at Ron, which like Shego the previous evening, stuck him to a wall!

"YAH! KP!"

"Ron!" But before she could see to him Catgirl jumped out in front "Uh-uh-uh, we fight first, isn't that how this works?" Catgirl taunted "Sorry I wouldn't know considering I'm too much of an amateur!" She yelled to Ron

"It was an improvised line from Pulp Fiction, gimme a break woman!" Ron yelled.

Kim and Catgirl leaped from the store and commenced fighting, while Rufus tried to set Ron free to no such avail. While they fought Shego got a very nice vantage point to view the carnage down below "Her again?" she muttered "That little bitch is mi-Yai! Ow." Shego grabbed her side, which at present was still in pain from the previous evening. "Or, maybe not...not now." she sighed.

"Give it up Catgirl!" Kim yelled throwing some punches and combinations

"Yeah well...why should I?" she asked

"You're obviously confused-or going through an identity crisis-"

"I AM NOT!" she defended, throwing some punches back at Kim

"Seriously I know people who can help you-"

"Well I don't want their help babe...I got my own reasons for why I do what I do-Hi yah!"

"Fine then, just remember I wanted to help!"

"Meow-don't worry baby, you're helping just fine!"

They leaped their way towards the water fountain, fighting on the edge "You're not going to get away with this!" Kim ordered

"Clearly you don't know my level of persistence, and besides I AM getting away with it...and baby I'm gonna keep doing so! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Try me!"

Kim knocked her down to the edge of the fountain, both noticed Ron had freed himself and the police were rushing towards the two. With quick thinking Catgirl managed to stand up and face Kim, throwing a few punches. "Like I said Catgirl, you're not going to get away with it!"

"Oh yeah well how bout this..." She managed to get one hand around Kim's throat while the redhead had one at hers. "I hear you got yourself a hot new girlfriend."

And at that moment it happened. Kim;s heart had sank. Her eyes went wide, and her grip loosened on Catgirl's neck until it fell right back to her side "You...I don't know what you're" Kim whispered

"Oh but you do...you do Kimberly, I am prepared to take away everything you hold near and dear-especially that girl...Tara, so you better watch your step." She then blew on Kim's face, and she fell like a rock, and then sank like one to the bottom of the fountain.

"The fuck?" Shego raised an eyebrow

"Well, it's been fun but I really must be going, until next time losers!"

Catgirl did a few acrobatics until she managed to reach the skylight above to the roof, disappearing into the daylight.

**Trivia Stuff!**

'NUTHER GOOF: Previously in the last chapter Shego mentioned the Tarantino film: Django Unchained, which at the story's present time would not have existed.

It was originally against my better judgment to have Tara and Kim have the 'dick genetics' conversation, but that was a good filler technique used by Kevin Smith for such dialogue that I wanted to try out.

In this chapter Ron meets Jay and Silent Bob for the first time

It is also concluded that Silent Bob apparently knows Tara is Catgirl.

This is the first time since chapter 1 that Drakken is not scene or heard

Monique confesses to drinking half a bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon, which is 80 proof, a very strong liquor.

**How bout that for a cliffhanger huh? And especially ending on a reasonably short chapter, stay tuned kiddies for the next wacky adventure...or something like that...**


	11. Complications

**So after MONTHS of intense writers block, among other things, I finally know what I'm gonna do for this chapter...P.S. R&R if ya can, feedback will be given, as noticed below. **

** SergeantEpsilon:**** and this chapter promises to be as good as ever. -Narf!**

** MEGA DUNCEY FAN:**** thank you, and now the wait is over. -Poit!**

** HairyLimey:**** Thank you for your readership...if that is the correct term. -Troz!**

** Milanord:**** Here is the aforementioned update. -Zort! **

** Schurke:**** Again, writers block, I also have a TON of other stories that school and a bunch of other crap have prevented me from updating more regularly, but so is life. As for Catgirl, I designed her sort of as oh...Harley Quinn if Harley Quinn had Catwoman's persona and mannerisms if that makes sense. 80 proof may not seem strong, but half a bottle of bourbon later, and that'll do it. (I wouldn't have the patience for bartending, I'm not much of a people person) -Narf!**

Chapter 11: As Everything In Our Main Characters Lives Seems To Go In A Downward Spiral Of Calamity, Confusion, Snafu, And Insanity, An Old Face Returns To Give Our Male Protagonist A Better Role In The Story, And Not To Mention Rekindle Some Old Non-Existent Romance Between Said Character While Ostensibly Saving The Day, While Our Seemingly Ill Fated Hero Villain Couple Do Some Role Reversal And Role Playing In Their Sexual Routine To Both Spice It Up And Give A New Perspective, While The Sparks Fly In Every Direction As The Readers Try To Forget The Author Has Not Updated This Story For Just Shy Of A Year And A Half...

. . .

One might guess that Kim is not your average ordinary high school girl. That person would be undeniably correct, now more so than ever. She is somehow able to juggle school, saving the world— something the United Nations attempts to do on a regular basis—and now trying to be in two relationships at once.

It took a lot to knock Kim on her ass, metaphorically and or physically, but Saturday's run-in with Catgirl seemed to do both without really trying, especially considering she threatened her relationship with Tara of which she thought hardly anyone knew about. That's really what did it. It almost seemed like she was losing her edge, but thanks to her relationship distracting her, that didn't seem so unattainable.

Kim spent most of that Saturday alone, only briefly saying goodbye to Tara at the mall, the latter of whom seemed out of breath and guilty about something (TEE-HEE) and twas the final pleasantries the two would exchange until Monday.

Sunday came and went, Kim spent most of it catching up with Ron and trying to take her mind off of getting her ass handed to her by a new freak in a costume, but it just couldn't lift Kim out of the funk she was in. She seemed weak, trapped, and almost estranged at everyone around her. In fact, lately there only seemed like there was only one person who could lift our red haired teen heroin out of her state of melancholy and self-loathing of Hunter S. Thompson proportions...

Finally Monday morning came. Kim waited by her locker clutching her sociology textbook, and eagerly awaited some one-on-one time with her blonde lover Tara. Yup, Kim's funk only seemed to be lifted by the shy platinum haired cheerleader who not even a week ago sadly spent her afternoons masturbating to Kim in the showers.

Kim leaned against the lockers as she watched the hordes of the unwashed masses flow right on by her. The depressed teachers slumping on by to lecture their students who couldn't possibly care less about a thing they were saying. The freshman who were trying their best not to get their heads shoved into trashcans by the jocks. Everything as it seemed flowed like clockwork.

Kim turned her head to the left to see if Tara would be entering from another direction, she wondered how the girl would get her out of the definite funk she was in. She would get her wish, as she felt someone lean right next to her on her right.

"Hey." Tara greeted.

Kim turned, blushing. "Hey, yourself."

"That's from a show." Tara snapped her fingers. "But which one?" she pondered. "Ooh, _Scrubs_?"

"Close, _American Dragon: Jake Long_." Kim answered.

"Aw, that wasn't close, not hardly." the two shared a chuckle. "So?" Tara asked

"So, what?"

"What happened to you Saturday? I haven't heard from you since." she said as if she didn't know.

"Sorry, its just...you know." Kim tried to allude from the subject.

"No, tell me." Tara begged.

"Well, alright, you've heard of this new villain right? Ca-"

"Catgirl?" Tara interrupted not realizing she should have waited.

"Yeah, yeah her...wait how did you...?" Kim asked

"Um—there was uh, an expose done about her in the paper...Sunday edition." she couldn't have sounded anymore suspicious.

"You read the newspaper?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh—yeah, doesn't everybody?" Tara asked.

"Well, not since the invention of TV, but who am I to judge?"

"Whew." Tara sighed.

"What?"

"Uh, so...Catgirl?"

"Oh right." Kim got back on track. "Well anyway, shes good, she beat me pretty hard...well, she...ya know."

"I get it, you're used to winning and catching the bad guy, it happens." Tara shrugged, trying to sound sincere.

Kim smiled "When did you become so perfect?"

"It comes naturally." the blonde shrugged. "But to defeat her...I dunno maybe I've been watching too many kung-fu movies but if I've learned anything, to defeat your enemy you must know your enemy, if that helps."

Kim raised a sarcastic eyebrow "_Kill Bill_ much?" she asked

"Don't laugh its a good movie...you should come over and watch it with me sometime." Tara smiled.

"Something tells me that if I do, we probably won't do much TV watching." Kim winked and Tara blushed "That reminds me speaking of that, what are you doing after practice today?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Eh you know, homework." Tara shrugged.

"T." Kim chuckled "I meant, _right _after practice."

Tara blushed after realizing what Kim really meant. Almost a week ago she would just spend the moments after practice getting busy in the showers by herself and now she had someone she could get busy with.

"Oh." Tara chuckled in embarrassment.

"I brought a few toys for us to play with." Kim whispered directly in Tara's ear, making her body quiver.

"Can't wait." she shrieked as low as she could. "You know, I know we really can't do it in public, but I'd really like to hold your hand."

"Well, maybe we can." Kim suggested

"How, someone will see us?"

"Like so."

Kim's right hand gently grabbed Tara's left. The still unsure blonde kept frantically looking around to see if anyone was watching them, and quite frankly, being a Monday, everyone else around couldn't have cared any less.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"It's kinda nice...ya know in a dirty kind of way. Sort of l—"

"Yo KP!"

"RON!"

Tara panicked and tried to release from Kim's grip. But the redhead smiled. She knew what to do.

"Uh, hello? If he sees us holding hands, don't you think he'll get suspicious?" a nervous Tara relaxed.

"Relax. Just follow my lead." Kim urged her. Ron walked over. "Hey, Ron."

"Morning ladies, how goes the...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing weird if that's what you're thinking!" Tara nervously blurted, prompting Kim to use her free hand to place over the blonde's mouth.

"I'm just giving Tara a wrist massage baby. As the cheer captain, I can't let any of my girls have tense wrists, what with all the cartwheels, and flips and all, now can I?" she asked sounding very convincing.

"Hmm, ya know, I guess that makes sense." then Ron got an idea. "Wait a sec, it makes perfect sense! Yo Schwartz? Crawford!" Ron called to Jerry, and the second string tail back, walking together before their first class.

"Wassup Ron?" Jerry asked.

"Yo did you guys get wrist massages yet?" Ron asked.

"Wrist massage?"

"Yeah-yeah, you know we gotta run with the ball, if our wrists are tense we be at more of a risk of fumbling."

The other two looked at their wrists, and then shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, you got a point, Ron. But who can give them to us?"

"That sounds a lot like equipment manager work." Kim suggested.

"Kim's right, who's our E-M?" Ron asked.

"That freshman fucker, the fucks his name, Jerry?"

"Uh...Stockwell, Marty Stockwell."

"Well, let's go find him."

"Thanks for the advice KP, see ya later." Ron gave Kim a quick kiss and went with the other two down the hall.

Kim turned to Tara. "Say it?" she smirked coyly.

"You're the best." Tara gave her a hug.

"I try. So now you and I are above reproach for Ron whenever it comes to holding hands." she explained.

"Oh, you are the best! And, hey—I'm, sorry about the whole Catgirl thing."

"Why would you be sorry, T?" Kim asked.

"Just cause." Tara shrugged.

Kim was still reeling over how Catgirl knew that her and Tara were a thing. If she weren't so blinded by her relationship and turned into her sleuthy female Hans Landa or Sherlock Holmes mode she may have seen the connection.

But that aside, Kim was still at odds with the fact Catgirl knew, and even worse was prepared to destroy their relationship or maybe even go as far to killing Tara. It was to that end that Kim had to protect her blonde lover at all costs.

"Look Tara, I need to talk to you about something—don't worry, this isn't the break-up speech-in fact, its far from it." Kim hastily assured her.

Tara breathed easy. "Sure Kim, what's up?" she asked.

"Saturday, before Catgirl left she confided in me that she knew that..." Kim looked around, and then whispered into Tara's ear. "She knows about us."

Tara tried to act surprised as possible. "No...she can't-how...how could she?"

"I don't know either, but by the looks of her she must have been stalking me for awhile...for all I know she could be watching us right now, but that's not the point." the redhead continued. "She said: 'I'd better watch my step' so she must mean business."

"Yeah, she seems pretty evil if you asked me."

"The most evil, so; that neither of us gets hurt, I'm going to be by you for as long as I possibly can until she backs off, that way she won't be able to hurt you...I know this sounds cheesier than two-for-one Naco day at Bueno Nacho but, I'd never let anyone hurt you, Tara."

She was touched, cheesy as it was, it made her heart flutter. "Awwwwwww." Tara bit her bottom lip so not to gush. "So I'll see you at Practice?"

"And after." Kim coyly reminded her. She turned to go, prompting a slap to her rear by Tara. "That's naughty." Kim mused, shaking her finger at her. "But not as naughty as what I got planned." Kim winked, and blew Tara a kiss while the blushing blonde fell back against the lockers lest she faint from that sentence.

Back in California, a triumphant Shego waltzed into Drakken's lair/unassuming upper middle class suburban home. Drakken just so happened to be waist deep in script pages where a peculiar character sat at the table with him.

"Yo Dr. D, you're never gonna guess what I-what the fuck happened here?" Shego asked, changing her tone as it seemed their living room carpet had been replaced with scripts.

- WARNING TARANTINO ALERT -

"Oh, Shego, excellent! Guess who's here?" Drakken happily motioned to the guy sitting beside him. "Shego, its my pleasure to introduce to you the king of dialogue, the sultan of blood spattering-"

"Quentin Tarantino?" Shego asked. "You actually got him here?" she asked skeptically.

"You act surprised, have you read his scripts, they're dynamite!" the director mused.

"Well I will admit, compared to his other ventures, he seems to have a knack for this kind of thing."

"I'll say, he even helped me finish an ending to my latest script, of which I thought would never happen!"

"Check it, Shego, it's called: _Inglourious Basterds._" Drakken explained showing the title page.

"Wow, you managed to spell both 'inglorious' and 'bastards' incorrectly, you're off to a great start there, doc." Shego chuckled.

"Ah-ha, you noticed that too, it was intentional." Drakken explained.

"It's complicated." Quentin added.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiight-anyway, I ran into Kimmy and she got into a fight with that Catgirl, and you'll never guess what happened-"

"Shego, Shego, Shego, don't you get it?" Drakken asked, shaking my head. "I'm going to write and produce a movie with a big name Hollywood director, this is the big leagues! Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick are small potatoes."

Needless to say, the green skinned villain was taken aback. "Small potat—are you kidding me? Kimmy could be cheating on the buffoon, there's a new villain who has more skill than Hamato Yoshi, you're little villain scheme is basically kaput, and now you say everything is small potatoes?"

"Hey, that would make a good movie."

"Shego, I'm going be making millions, and the legal way, if I can't rule the world on my own terms I'll just have to adapt, and become a Hollywood bigshot!"

Shego's right eye twitched a little. "This has to be a nightmare...I'm in like some Topsy-turvy upside down _Twilight Zone_ kind of world." she fell back down on the couch.

"Look Shego, if you really still want to go ruin Kim Possible's life, be my guest, but if not, I could use a Co-producer."

"And stunt coordinator, Zoe Bell was busy."

"Right, thanks Q, and stunt coordinator."

"In fact...in fact she has the perfect structure, and age for the character of Shosanna Dreyfus." Quentin added.

"Ooh, good point, Q, Shego, how would you like to be our female lead?"

"I'll pass." Shego stood. "If you need me, I'll be in Middleton." she annoyingly staggered out the door.

"Give Kim Possible my best!" Drakken called. "Alright Q, let's give the first scene a good once over."

"Sounds good...okay. Fade in, lower third reads 1941, to an establishing shot of a small farm in the French countryside..."

- SAFE TO READ NOW-

Back in Middleton, Ron was suffering through his eighth period World History class. There was just something about the Berlin Wall to make one want to fall asleep. Except, Ron's part in this story was about to get a bit more complicated, and sooooooooooooo much more fun.

Ron sat in the back of the class, directly next to the window, a seat he preferred in just about every class he had. It was unassuming, teachers never called on him, and he had a sweeping vista to the student parking lot just outside.

It seemed like an ordinary routinely boring kind of Monday. Ron would ignore Mrs. Harrigan's history lesson, doodle in his notebook, and look outside to people watch until the bell would ring. Yup, it was that kind of ordinary day.

Except on this day, something extraordinary would happen. Ron noticed someone peak their head up very slowly from under the window outside. Wearing her trademark ninja outfit, head band, and this time sporting a Katana in a shoulder sheath was Ron's former mentor, ninja classmate, and short-lived love interest...

Yori.

The Japanese schoolgirl and skilled ninja from the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy, was sitting right outside Middleton High School. Ron had to rub his eyes as he still didn't quite believe it. She quickly put her index finger over her lips to signify that Ron not make a scene.

"You see her too, right?" Ron whispered to Rufus who was sitting on his desk.

"Mm-hmm." the naked mole rat nodded.

"Okay good, for a second there I thought I was going-"

"Mr. Stoppable!" shouted Mrs. Harrigan.

"I see nothing!" Ron shouted defensively, mimicking Sgt. Schultz, prompting a chuckle from his classmates.

"Very amusing." Harrigan scolded. "Is there something you wish to share to the rest of the class, or are my lectures boring you?"

Such a loaded question. Fortunately, Ron was prepared. He glanced over to see Yori smile and motion for him and her to meet. Ron gave a slight nod and turned to his teacher. "As a matter of fact, Mrs. H, I find your lectures quite the bomb-diggity, or 'stimulating' in scholar speak. But uh, most unfortunately, I need to excuse myself just for a moment?"

Harrigan sighed. "Alright, but don't dilly-dally, or it'll be detention until they rebuild the Berlin Wall again." she warned.

"You can count on me!" Ron saluted, grabbed Rufus, and headed out of class.

Ron sneaked along the hallway whispering her name. "Yori...Yori, its me." He continued through another hallway. "It's your one and only Stoppable-san." Suddenly, Ron passed one of the janitor's closets, only to be grabbed in, the door shutting behind him.

"Ahh! Mercy! I didn't do it I swear!" Ron called, in usual defeated fashion.

The light flickered on, revealing a chuckling Yori. "Hmm-hmm-hmm, it is only me, Stoppable-san."

"Yori, hey." the two embraced. "How have you been? How's everything? How's Sensei?" he asked.

"He is well." she said. "But I am afraid I have not come on a social visit."

Ron half-smirked. "Do you ever?"

"Well, I wish I could, if I were not so busy." she smiled.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Ron blushed a little. "So, what does bring you to my neck of the woods?" he asked.

"It is a matter of most importance...so much so it is shrouded in secrecy from the rest of the world. And there is not another on the Earth I'd rather go on this journey with."

"Thank you...but so, its so secret that-"

"Yes, not even Kim Possible must know." Yori began. "You see, this all happened so suddenly. Our emperor's life is in danger, and Japanese intelligence: Naicho, has recruited me to help diffuse the situation after learning of my exploits."

"Hmm..." Ron thought for a moment. "Well not that I'm one to look a gift horse in the mouth Yori, but why pick me and not Kim?"

"Because, Naicho was also interested in your exploits, your skills in Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and your time at Yamanouchi has guaranteed your loyalty." Yori explained.

"So, you and I are gonna save the emperor's life? How, why?"

"It is complicated, I can explain tonight, I can pick you up later."

"Well, you know where I live, and might I say, it will be my honor, to help you." Ron bowed.

"Thank you, Stoppable-san, I look forward to our partnership. Until tonight." Yori bowed as wlel and slipped away from the closet.

Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder, and shot him a glare. "What? Don't give me that look Rufus, I'm just helping out an old friend."

"Hmm?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I'm still crazy about Kim...totally, we can be professional ya know it'll just be like two friends...saving the Emperor...from what I don't know, but I'm sure we can do it." Ron assured him. "Trust me little buddy, I got this, totally." the two exited the closet and then went back to class.

While Kim absolutely had no idea about Ron's imminent mission of mercy, she did have an idea of what she wanted to do to Tara after cheer practice...or rather she had an idea of what she wanted Tara to do to her.

The two agreed to wait until everyone left, so as not to arouse any suspicion. Needless to say the whole secret relationship thing was really working wonders for Kim's morale and self-esteem, something a certain brunette had to exploit.

Kim was leaning against her gym locker as the last remnants of the squad seemed to be filtering out, ready to start their evening. All except for Bonnie who just had to mar an otherwise good day Kim was having.

"Ya know, I don't get you, Possible."

Kim glanced her way. "Get what, Bon?"

"You. One minute you're getting in your own way, the next you're all happy and collected, what's your secret?" she asked in her usual manner of snobbishness.

"Oh you know..." Kim wanted to get Bonnie off her back but at the same time wanted to use a feasible answer that would satisfy herself enough to leave, while at the same time only being half of a lie. "...If you must know Bonnie, Ron and I have been having...lots of sex."

Tara nearly slammed her head inside her locker after hearing that, knowing all too well Kim actually meant her.

"You okay, T?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, just a bit frazzled, I'll live...I think."

"Anyway..." Kim turned her attention back to Bonnie. "Yup, sex, so much sex."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, arms crossed with a 'bullshit' eyebrow raised. "It's not that I don't believe you, Kim, but just having lots of sex isn't the kind of morale booster you need. It probably has to be the kinky kind of sex, something I'm sure you and Ronnie wouldn't do."

Kim smirked, and glanced back over to Tara, she could see the heavy blushing as the blonde sauntered over to the shower area. Kim turned back to Bonnie making sure Tara could still listen in. "Oh we do the kinky sex."

"Yeah, pull the other one." Bonnie still wasn't convinced.

"Alright, I'll have you know that just yesterday, Ron, and I, did some role playing."

This intrigued the brunette. "Alright, not bored so far."

"Yeah, I pretended to be prisoner and Ron was a prison guard."

Nearby, Tara was biting her lip and shaking her right hand as she tried to resist from sticking it into her skirt. Kim could sense this, and didn't want to stop there, so she continued. "Yeah, I became his little prisoner, I even let him...spank me."

Tara couldn't resist anymore, and munched on her lower lip while she masturbated to the conversation. Bonnie was totally wide eyed at what the normally level headed cheer captain just told her, and needed to sit down herself.

"Oh, but it gets even better." Kim continued. "After all that...and the oral play...and the finger play...I even let him do the one thing that every guy has ever wanted to do to a girl..."

"And, what would that be?" Bonnie asked, having a general idea...

Kim paused for a moment to make sure Tara was till listening in. "I let Ron fuck me in the ass." she said with a triumphant hiss.

This time, Tara had to use her free hand to fist her own mouth in order not to moan. Bonnie on the other hand couldn't believe what Kim said. For the first time in forever Bonnie Rockwaller was completely speechless.

Kim showed a smirk her way and hoped this would do for her to leave. Instead, Bonnie managed to utter this: "Do you have it with you?"

It was a very odd question but Kim thought little of it and innocently answered: "Yes."

Then the normality that was the conversation died like the fan base for Mumford and Sons when Bonnie asked: "Would you...could you, you know, put it on?"

Kim turned her head to the shower stalls where Tara was busy rubbing herself and biting down on her fist in order not to lose it. Kim then had the idea to make her really want her she would go along with Bonnie's request. "Sure."

A red blushing and sexually frustrated Tara peaked her head around the corner just enough to watch Kim strip away her cheer top and skirt, and even more slowly went for her bra and panties that were underneath.

Tara also noticed something strange about Bonnie, like the fact she not only asked another woman to see her in a roleplaying outfit...and that she was polite about it. She watched Kim intently as the redhead slipped into the one-piece black and white striped v-neck outfit with short sleeves that barely covered her ass, and was completely tight all around. Monique made a good choice. Especially on the back which reads: certified bad girl.

Kim glanced over to see if Tara was still watching, she was. But Kim didn't realize Bonnie slip her arms around her lower back. Kim could see Tara get wide-eyed and she wondered why, until she turned her head only for Bonnie to lip assault her.

Tara felt like she needed to intervene, but that would only blow her secret. She could see Kim try to push away, which only got her pinned against the locker. Finally, Bonnie slowly released leaving Kim both speechless and terrified...and it wasn't from the kiss...more or less that it was from Bonnie.

"You can be my prisoner anytime, Kimmy...you know, in case you ever get bored of Ron."

Bonnie hastily grabbed her things and headed for the door. "Th-thank you?" Kim squeaked. Bonnie flashed her a wink before exiting, just in the nick of time for Tara to fall over. She looked up at her startled lover. "This is getting crazy." Tara deadpanned. Kim

Kim smiled, knowing her blonde lover was okay with the events that just occurred, she helped Tara up. "You're telling me. You know in the past eighteen years not one woman has kissed me, and in the past week, what am I up to; four, five?"

"I should have such problems." Tara mused. "But think about it Kim, we can use Bonnie to our advantage." Tara said beginning to undress herself with Kim's help.

"Why? You and I fuck Bonnie, so?"

"So, this way we can put her in her place, don't tell me you've never thought of it."

"Well, I have just not that way." Kim thought for a moment. "But then again, that could work."

"Yeah, we could have Bonnie wrapped around our little fingers, for the good of the school."

"Wow T, you can be pretty evil...I like it." Kim smiled embracing her.

"Thank you." they shared a kiss. "Now, what say you...become my prisoner."

"I told you I had something naughty planned. Now are you going to stand there, or fuck me?"

"What do you think?"

Tara leaned in, and slammed her lips into Kim's. Kim missed Tara's deep kisses, though only sober from them for about forty-eight hours or so. Nevertheless, that kiss was just as explosive as Kim remembered.

If kissing girls were wrong, Kim didn't want to be right, pardon the cliché. Tara slipped her tongue inside of Kim's mouth as she swirled her tongue around Kim's and around the roof of her mouth, completely dominating the redhead's mouth.

Tara took more control by Slamming Kim into another row of lockers while at the same time never breaking the kiss. Kim had been pinned against the wall for the second time in as many minutes, not that she really cared.

Tara gripped Kim's butt underneath the flimsy outfit. Kim used this opportunity to jump into Tara's arms while the Blonde had leverage on her rear. Kim wrapped her legs around Tara's, as she became soaked in her own juices.

The two started to moan while they explored each others mouths, each hoping no one would happen to wander in and interrupt their fun time. Eventually the two broke for a much needed break, still embraced, though Kim did stand back on the ground to give Tara's arms a break.

"Wow...that was the best kiss, like ever." Kim mused.

"Thank you my cute little jailbird." Tara smiled.

Kim went to peck on Tara's neck as the blonde was replaying the sexual conversation Kim had with Bonnie moments ago, and wished to recreate it herself. "Soooooo, I uh...seem to recall a conversation you had with Bonnie...about being a completely submissive prisoner?"

"You heard right, I'll be your loyal jailbird, warden." Kim said keeping their sexy game alive. "If maybe you'll find it in your heart to let me go, I'll do anything I have to." she added seductively rubbing Tara's lips with her index finger.

And that was all Tara needed to hear. "Good girl." she scratched Kim's chin. "I seem to recall you saying something about getting spanked?"

"Yeah, for being a really bad girl." Kim mused.

Tara led Kim over to the couch and she sat down, ordering her convict to lay over her knee. Kim took a deep breath knowing the imminent spanking that was going to occur, but she complied with Tara's unsung order.

Kim perched her butt prominently so Tara could gaze at it through the flimsy fabric of the outfit, only for it to be pulled up and her cute athletic rear end exposed. Tara raised her right hand. "Are you ready, baby?" Tara asked.

"Of course."

"Good."

Kim clenched her eyes shut as Tara's hand came down hard onto her ass with an audible slap. Then came three more before a short pause. Kim had thought Tara had second thoughts but was interrupted by more slaps to her delicate rear end.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you've been a bad girl?" Tara asked.

"Well, I did kiss another woman right in front of my girlfriend." Kim mused.

"That is pretty bad. Guess I'll have to keep punishing you."

Tara's hand was like a Gatling gun switching back and forth with each cheek as she slapped. The pleasure and pain were starting to cause Kim to move her legs as she was spanked. Tara took a few beats to admire her work.

"Wow, look at your cute little tushy, its getting so red." Tara admired the shade of pink appearing on Kim's cheeks. "I think you've learned your lesson there...but I'm not quite done with you yet, baby." Tara allowed Kim to get off of her knee, and the redhead stood up and rubbed her now sore bottom. Tara then shifted to laying on her back on the couch, and spread her legs.

"I think I can put two and two together here, warden." Kim smiled.

The redheaded convict crawled onto the couch and gave Tara a seductive smile while the blonde tried to keep her lip from quivering in order to stay in control. Kim gripped onto Tara's legs and went down on her vagina for the second time, shooting Tara seductive green eyes.

"Wow, oh there's nothing like girl tongue on your pussy to get you wet all over." Tara mused. "Now be a good little jailbird, were almost done."

"Hnmhmnm-mhmnmhm."

Kim kept munching on Tara's pussy, though not skilled yet, she would be soon, after all, anything is possible for a Possible...even pussy licking. Kim started to get her tongue inside, causing Tara to make soft moans.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-fuck-ahhhhhhh."

Tara laid back on the couch, deep breathing to the sound of her moans and Kim's licking sounds. The blonde thought of their future together, which was an odd thing to think about during sex, but to each their own.

Tara thought about a future with them married, not having to worry about green skinned crazies, diabolical schemes, Bonnie, or Catgirl...

Shit...

Catgirl. A super villain originally conceived for Tara to get with Kim served its purpose in all of one evening as the two were now in the most complicated of relationships. Theoretically, Catgirl no longer needed to exist.

But...after threatening to disrupt their relationship, despite nothing to happen given that Tara is Catgirl, it was still nice for Kim to be protective of her, even though they are in a relationship. Kim promised Tara nothing would happen to her.

Tara pondered while she was nearing climax. Perhaps Catgirl didn't need to vanish...maybe Catgirl just needed to on the contrary put the screws on Kim, make more threats, and maybe Kim would never let Tara out of her sight...which could bode badly if the two continue to be in the same place it makes it hard for Tara to change.

Tara did have a romantic idea though, an idea that would make Kim want to kill Catgirl. She smiled thinking of her plan she would start in motion as she came all over a happy Kim's face. Tara only smiled wickedly as she watched Kim lick up her cum.

With her evil brain a-working, Tara was in Catgirl mode, meaning she was double extra horny. She didn't even flinch or add in a climactic moan when she came, she only stared at her cute little convict and licked her lips. Tara had an idea.

"Mmm, gosh warden, your cum tastes so sweet." Kim swooned continuing their role playing.

"I'm glad you liked it Kimberly...you'll get used to it." Tara said viciously, emerging from the couch.

"Well I could get used to be your bad girl bottom."

"You mentioned you brought toys with you?"

"Yeah in my bag." Kim said breaking character a little.

Tara reached into Kim's backpack and pulled out the strap-on and a tube of lube. "Excellent." she harnessed up and spread a generous amount onto the fake cock. Kim blushed.

"Wow, that's pretty big."

"And all of its going inside you." Tara said matter-of-factly, sauntering back over to the couch. "Lay on your stomach, and pull your dress up." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kim mused.

Tara slid the cock down Kim's crack, her tender skin reacting to the change in temperature to the lube. Kim gasped a bit and blushed, getting used to it. Tara grabbed her still pink cheeks and squeezed them into the cock, her eyes wide, and her smile vicious.

"So, where you going to put that cock?" Kim asked, assuming it would be getting slid into her moist snatch.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." Tara chuckled evilly. "In a certain conversation that a certain redheaded jailbird had with a certain Bonnie...I seem to recall her saying that she got her ass fucked." Tara hissed.

Kim lit up at the blunder she just made and where she now knew where the cock was going. "WHAT! Tara wait, I-I was, I was only-AHHHHHHH FUUUUUCK!"

Without further ado, Tara slid the lubed up head of the cock into Kim's awaiting sphincter and she licked her lips as the redhead's rectum swallowed it in like a vacuum taking most of the cock inside with it.

Tara slid the rest of the cock inside Kim's ass and knelt on the couch, thrusting into her. Catgirl was now becoming an evil personality brewing inside of Tara and loving every horny second of being able to fuck her ironically jailbird teen heroine.

Kim started to moan as Tara's thrusts became faster. She fell on top of her convicted girlfriend, molding onto her body and using her hips to thrust into her. Tara was at level with Kim's ear, and despite the little warning, her ass was now responding favorably to getting pounded.

"How do you like it, Kimmy?" Tara asked.

"Hmm...only you and Monique have...fucked me in the ass before." she groaned.

"Uh-huh, and how does it feel baby, tell me?" Tara hissed right into Kim's right ear.

"I...I...Oh Tara, I fucking love it. Fuck me warden, fuck me." she begged.

"As you wish my cute little bad girl."

Tara kept on thrusting in and out of Kim's ass, the bulk of the dick always inside her at all times. Though Tara had already came she was almost ready to do so again, and she could sense and feel that Kim was getting close too.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." Kim moaned

"Oh that's it." Tara smirked. "Why don't you sing for me jailbird, huh? Moan my name! Scream it!" Tara ordered.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-Tara-Tara-Tara-Tara-Tara-Ah-FUUUUCK-MEEEEEE-TAAAAARAAAAA!" Kim begged.

Kim was really getting close, and Tara needed something to seal the deal. So she began to bite and nibble on Kim's right ear, and that did it. With one final primal roar Kim came in an explosion of pleasure, as Tara did as well for the second time.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Tara laid on top of Kim as they were both out of breath. "FUCK...me." Kim groaned as her climax wore off.

The two said little as they cleaned themselves up. Tara had returned to her normal self, slightly ashamed she let her Catgirl personality take control of her, but fortunately for Kim she never seemed to notice.

"Um...Kim...I'm...I'm sorry." Tara said as the two showered off together.

"Sorry?" a skeptical redhead asked "For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I kinda went a little nuts back there?"

"Yeah, and it was the hottest thing I've ever experienced." she gave Tara a long kiss. "I loved it."

"You did?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'll be your jailbird again, T." Kim winked.

"Ohhhhhh, baby, you're the greatest!" they embraced again.

"No T...you're the greatest, trust me." Kim assured her.

The two got showered off and then went their separate ways before the janitors could lock the place up. Tara was pleased that their relationship seems to be budding, and Kim was pleased that she...seemed to be happy, even with Catgirl on the loose...but boy was she unaware that she couldn't have gotten closer to Catgirl if she tried...

**Alright...I am well aware that a lot has happened in the past 6,000+ words, and that's it's been a dogs age since I updated, but don't worry I know where I want to take this story. Yes I know the plots seem to be diverging and getting more complex, but it'll come full circle soon, don't worry. Review, and keep reading! I'll update sooner this time.**


End file.
